Lives Untold
by FairieDust
Summary: Ch. 20 up! A 5th year centering on Hermione. A new class forces her past into the spotlight-literally. R/Hr. This fic has it all! Romance, humor, secrets revealed! Pls R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Lives Untold

Chapter 1

"Hermione?"

Hermione Granger quickly looked forward to see her mother peering at her from the passenger seat of their car.

"Yes Mum?"

"Are you alright dear? I've called your name at least 5 times."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

Mrs. Granger smiled fondly at her only daughter. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that we're almost there."

Hermione nodded in acceptance and checked her purse and luggage for the hundredth time to make sure she had everything to begin her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The summer had been relatively uneventful for Hermione (and no, she did _not_ go to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum) and she was anxious to begin the new year (but then again, when is Hermione _not_ ready for school to start?). She did, however, go to the Burrow for two weeks to visit her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter in the middle of vacation. 

They had changed, Hermione realized, from the events in the Triwizard Tournament last year. Those events had forced the three of them to grow up even faster than before and Hermione was praying for a quiet and safe, fifth year.

Hermione was shook out of her reverie as the car came to a stop outside the train station. 

"Okay, love, we're here!" chirped Mrs. Granger.

Hermione quickly gathered up her belongings and got out of the car. Hermione, with her, parents walked toward to Platform 9¾ where the Hogwarts Express would take her to school.

"Hermione! Over here!" 

Hermione looked up and her face broke into a smile as she spotted the familiar head of red hair that belonged to none other than Ron Weasley. He made his way over to her with Harry in tow. 

"Hi guys!" Hermione said as they walked up to her. She gave them each a hug and turned to her parents.

"Bye Mum. I'll owl you when we get there." 

Mrs. Granger was looking a little misty as she kissed her daughter goodbye. 

"Goodbye Sweetheart. I love you." 

"Love you too Mum," Hermione then turned to her father and parted with him too. 

"Bye Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel," Mr. Granger gave his daughter a kiss and turned to the two boys a few feet away.

"I do hope you'll tale care of my little girl. Don't let her get into too much trouble."

Ron and Harry both nodded seriously. 

"Yes, sir. We'll watch her." Ron said, while looking at Hermione. 

"Ok then, you'd better go before you miss your train," Mr. Granger said, giving them a soft smile. 

And on that note, the three teens took off to the Platform and all boarded the Hogwarts Express. 

They took their seats in their own cabin and stocked up on all sorts of goodies to snack on. 

"So who do you reckon will be the new DADA professor this year?" asked Ron as he popped a Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean in his mouth. He quickly made a face and spit it out in a napkin.

"Eww! Ron! That's gross!" yelled Hermione. 

"Well, I'm sorry Miss I'm-So-Proper-I-Never-Spit-Out-Anything, but it was mashed pea flavored."

Harry rolled his eyes at the pending argument and tried to distract the two of them.

"Well, I heard from Sirius that it's going to be a woman professor but that's all I know," he stated, going back to Ron's original question. 

"Well, whoever she is, she'd better not be impersonating anyone or be evil," Hermione said firmly.

Both boys vigorously nodded in agreement as they recalled previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.

Some time later the door opened and Ginny Weasley popped her head in. She spotted Hermione and hurried over to give her a hug.

"Hermione! I missed you when you once you left me alone with all those boys." She said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I missed you too Ginny. I see that you did survive the summer intact though," she said looking her over for any signs of Fred and George Weasley's pranks gone wrong.

"Yes, Fred and George stayed mainly to themselves this summer working on who-knows-what in their room. But back to why I came here- you'd better start getting ready," she advised, "We're almost there."

"Oh, ok, thanks Gin. I'll come with you," Hermione said as she got up to follow Ginny so she could change. 

Shortly after, the train came to a stop and they all exited to walk up to Hogwarts to see the sorting ceremony of the First Years.

Hermione felt a pang in her heart as she did not here the familiar voice of Hagrid shouting 'Firs' years!' Hagrid was still trying to get the giants on their side and wasn't expected to return until mid-year. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all entered, ready to see what troubles lay ahead for them.

There will be more to come! Please read and review! You'll make me smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Author's Note: I want to thank all my reviewers! It really means a lot to be for you to review my story!

Lives Untold 

Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Hermione rolled over and sleepily glanced at her clock on her night table

          '_Oh no! I'm late', _Hermione thought to herself, as she scrambled out of bed. The Feast last night had lasted later than normal and had been great fun.

          There had been several surprises last night, including the announcement of the Prefects. Dumbledore had decided to not inform the new Prefects ahead of time, as he wanted it to be a surprise. 

          For Gryffindor, Hermione had been delighted to learn that Ron, Harry, and herself had been named Prefects. It wasn't that much of a shocker that she had been called since she had worked for it since she came to Hogwarts, but Ron and Harry had been surprised to say the least.

          Also, the new DADA professor had been introduced. She was a woman, as Sirius had said, and was about 35 years old named Ms. Manchura. She didn't look to threatening, but Hermione had leaned that looks could be deceiving.

          There was also another new professor whose class she taught was to remain secret until this morning. She was young and looked intimidated about her surroundings. She was introduced as Ms. Starr and Hermione wondered if she would be in her mystery class.

          Hermione yawned and stretched and got ready to face the day. She showered and changed, and quickly greeted her dorm mates, Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil, who were just getting up, before she ran downstairs where she met Harry and Ron and they proceeded to collect their schedules before making their way to the Great Hall.

          "Lets see," Hermione said contemplatively, "we have Potions with the Slytherins. Yuck," she made a face and continued, "DADA, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Arithmancy for me, Divination for you two, and _Muggle Arts and Entertainment_?!" she shrieked. "What is this? I did _not_ sign up for that class!"

          Harry and Ron were also examining their schedules and found they both had Arts and Entertainment also. 

          Harry scratched his head, "Wait. We signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, didn't we?"

          Ron nodded the affirmative as he glopped marmalade on his piece of toast.

          "I guess since Hagrid isn't here, they gave us a new class." Harry said reasonably.

          Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ok, but why Muggle Arts and Entertainment? Hogwarts already offers Muggle Studies. Why didn't they just let us choose our own course? And who's going to teach it? And-"

          Hermione was stopped mid-sentence by Ron, who put his hand over her mouth.

          "Slow down Hermione," he said, laughing. "Look," her said taking his hand from her mouth and pointing at Dumbledore who had risen to speak to the students, "maybe Dumbledore will answer your questions."

          They found out that Ron was not far off base once Dumbledore began speaking.

          "Good morning students. I can imagine that out fifth years have several questions regarding their schedules this year. Let me be very brief- we have decided to incorporate a new course here at Hogwarts into our curriculum.  Muggle Arts and Entertainment will be a mandatory class for fifth years. For out sixth and seventh years, you have either lucked out or lost out, dependingon how you look at it," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

          "So," he continued, "As many of you have probably realized, this class will take the place of Care of Magical Creatures. For those 4th year and under, you will simply take a different course, of your choice. And yes, the teacher for this class is Ms. Starr who is very qualified for this job," he nodded to Ms. Starr who smiled back at him, and the students. 

          "And now, I leave you back to your breakfasts.," Dumbledore said as he sat back down.

          "Wow," Ron said as he bit into his toast, "I wonder what we'll do in that class."

          Hermione looked just as intrigued. Just what on earth _could_ they do in that new class? 

That's all for now! Please read and review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I never new uploading a chapter could be so confusing! In case anyone had noticed, Ch. 1 and 2 were mixed up for a bit until I figured out how to fix them.

                                                Lives Untold

                                                Chapter 3

          "Good morning class!"

Ms. Starr gave her students a huge smile as she walked into the classroom.

"Now, today is going to be pretty easy. I just want to explain to you what exactly we will be doing in Muggle Arts and Entertainment."

          Ron smirked as Hermione sat up straighter and poised her quill to take notes.

          "The course will be divided into four 9-week quarters. Each quarter we will learn a new skill. The first nine weeks we will learn singing, then dancing, and third acting."

The entire class started to buzz with all sorts of surprised sounds.

          Ms. Starr clapped her hands. "Please let me finish." Everyone settled down but everyone looked a little more apprehensive about the course.

"Thank you. Now. On the fourth 9 weeks we will put on a play. A musical, if you will. You will audition and we will rehearse everyday. _Everyone_ will participate whether you are an actor, a make-up artist, or costume designer. The musical will be performed in front of the school at the end of the year.

As she finished her last word, every hand shot up in the air.

          Ms. Starr held up a hand. "Yes, you must audition. Yes, it definitely will be in front of the _entire_ school. No exceptions."

          Everyone lowered their hands except for Draco Malfoy. The Gryffindors had been lucky enough to share this class with Slytherins. 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Ms. Starr asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really feel that I should participate in any of these… activities," Malroy spat out.

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"My father is getting me out of this so-called class, as soon as possible. He is shocked and annoyed that Hogwarts is insisting _I_ take such an unimportant course," Malfoy said with his drawl.

Ms. Starr stared at Malroy so hard that he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I see. Well, I would have to disagree with you. Not only is this class mandatory, but you _will not_ graduate from Hogwarts unless you complete it with a satisfactory grade. I find is impossible for anyone-yes, even a Malfoy- to bypass these rules. So you will take this course and you will do it with a smile on your face because I have absolutely no problem with failing you and making you retake it next year. Now, is there any more question?"

Hermione slowly raised her hand into the air. Ms. Starr noticed her and consulted her seating chart.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What musical will we be doing?"

Ms. Starr smiled. "An excellent question. That remains to be determined. I will pick out the play closer to audition time but I have a few in mind." She looked around the room, "Ok. If there's no more questions, you all may converse among yourselves. Tomorrow be prepared to sing!"

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry who each had a look of absolute horror on their face.

"Is she mad?" whispered Ron incredibly.

          "I think so," Harry agreed. "Sing? Dance? Act? What does she think this is? Broadway?"

          "What's that?" Ron asked, confused

          "Muggle thing," Harry and Hermione answered together both with a smile.

          "Oh."

          "I can't believe Dumbledore is allowing this," Hermione stated, "We should be learning _useful_ things, not how to look like idiots!"

          "Well either her must have a really good reason or he doesn't know what she's making us do," Ron deduced

          "Let's ask him after class," Harry suggested, "maybe then he'll see what a terrible idea this really is."

*                 *                 *                *                *

"I think it's a wonderful idea!"

"But Professor Dumbledore, she's making us sing!" Ron whined with a shudder.

          Harry looked hard at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, there must be a real reason behind this."

          "Right you are Harry! Come to my office"

          The three students followed Dumbledore and made themselves comfortable in his chairs in his office.

          "Now, you all know that these are dark times," Dumbledore said gravely. "I wanted a class to lift the spirits of my students and faculty."

          "And you think this class will," asked Hermione.

          "I do. Who wouldn't feel more relaxed about our current situation outside these walls when then have to go up on stage? And it will give the other students something to look forward to."

          Harry thought for a moment. "Did you make it a 5th year class because of me?"

          Dumbledore smiled. "Well, that may have influenced my decision a bit. Now, you 3 better go. Lunch will begin in a moment."

          The trio left Dumbledore's office without much comfort.

          "Somehow," Ron said slowly, "I think this year is going to be very interesting."

There will be more! Please read and review! :) It will mean a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Authors Note: Thank You Reviewers! You all made me smile! :)

I especially want to thank Madame Mad- you've reviewed every chapter and have really made my day! Thank you so much!  And I do have a musical in mind (and its NOT Grease :) )but I'm completely open to any suggestions! I may just take you up on your offer for help with terminology stuff too! Thanks for your suggestions about "accidentally" going on stage! I may just use it!

                                                Lives Untold

                                                Chapter 4

          "Checkmate!"

          Ron merrily grinned at Harry who sat, shocked.

          "But… How did you… I was about to…" Harry fumbled

          "Sorry mate," Ron said as he put away the chess game. "Better luck next time"

          Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration textbook. "Don't you two think you should be doing something a little more productive, like, I don't know, _studying_?"

          "Aww, Hermione," Ron whined, "We've been in school for like 48 hours and you want to study?"

          Hermione gave him a Look as if to say 'Have you forgotten whom you're speaking to?'

          "Right then."

          "You need to be prepared Ron. You too, Harry," she said as if she just remembered he was there, "What would you do if we had a pop quiz tomorrow?"

          "Um, fail?" Ron asked perkily.

          Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless."

          Harry had been quiet throughout this exchange. "Guys? What do you think is going to happen," he asked suddenly.

          Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. They knew he was not referring to Transfiguration.

          "I don't know, Harry," Hermione said softly, "I really don't."

          "He can't hide forever. He's out there right now, doing who knows what! Dumbledore is so concerned that we have to take this stupid class now!" Harry said, banging his fist on the table.

          "It will be okay, Harry. It has to be," Hermione said with wide-eyes

          "Will it? Will it really? Because I don't know if it ever will be," Harry replied

          "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, mate," Ron said seriously, in an unusual show of affection.

          Hermione reached over and grabbed Harry and then pulled Ron in for a group hug. The three of them sat like that for a while before they went upstairs to sleep.

*                 *                 *                *                *

          "Alright! Are you ready class?" Prof. Starr asked brightly.

          The entire class groaned.

          "Great to hear it! Now, don't worry. We're going to start out very slowly. We are going to learn the scales this week and then we will go into karaoke."

          Lavender raised her hand.

          "Yes, Ms. Brown."

          "Um, what's a kare-a-okay?"

          "Kar_ao_ke is when you sing along with the music."

          Ron brightened up immediately. "Hey! That means we can just mouth the words," he whispered excitedly to Hermione.

          "But," Prof. Starr continued, "If I do not hear any noise coming from your mouth, I will stop the music and the entire class will not leave until you have sung the entire song by yourself without the music."

          Ron's face fell. 

          Hermione leaned in, "Don't worry, Ron. You only have to see these people for the next two years anyway."

          "That's a real comfort, Hermione! Only two years!" he mimicked. "Don't forget, _you_ have to sing too!"

          That got Hermione quiet and she turned away from Ron with a little huff.

          "Okay, class!" Prof. Starr announced. "We are going to learn a little song that goes," she nodded to the pianist who was situated in the middle of the music room and cleared her throat, "Do-Ra-Me-Fa-So-La-Te-Do!" (A/N I don't know if that's how you spell it so pretend it's right!)

The entire class got quiet. Ms. Starr was good. _Very_ good. She had hit the high notes perfectly.

          "I really hope she doesn't expect _us_ to do _that_!" Ron whispered nervously to Harry.

          Obviously Prof. Starr had overheard Ron because she quickly reassured the class. "Now, it has taken me years of practice and hard work to learn to do that scale so well. I do not expect any of you to do it like me, even at the end of the year. All I ask of you is that you try your hardest. Really give it your all. You might be surprised about how well you do." 

Prof. Starr quickly spoke up again, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! As you know this _is_ a Muggle class which means no magic at all to assure that you do not change your voice. The outside of this room will be charmed tomorrow morning so that all spells will be undone as soon as you walk into this room. So if you have any acne prevention of anti-bed-head, think again. You have to do it the Muggle way from now on."

Draco Malfoy looked absolutely appalled and he gave a shudder every time Prof. Starr said the word 'Muggle' as if it physically hurt him to hear it. 

"Ok, class. Let's try the scale together. Try to stay in tune. Everyone now, one, two, three go!"

The room was all of a sudden engulfed by a horrible noise that gave singing a bad name. Most people screeched out the Me Fa So part and others must have been tone deaf since they couldn't carry a note for the life of them.

When they finished Prof. Starr just stared at them with a look of utter horror. "Ok. Um. Well. That was..umm… a good start. Yeah. A _great_ start. But maybe I started out too fast. Maybe we need to slow it down a little. Right. That must be it. Ok. Good job. I think that's enough for today. My ears couldn't really handle any more of that… unique… singing. Good job. Yeah." Prof. Starr then realized what a job teaching a group of 15 year-old wizards and witches could be. And they were supposed to dance too? Oh boy.

There will be more! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are and you all made my day!

                                                Lives Untold

                                                Chapter 5

          "Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow."

          Startled, Hermione looked up from her book to see Ron staring at her.

          "Umm. That's nice," she said kind of confused as she turned her nose back to reading.

          "I was thinking, maybe, you know, I should, try-out? For Keeper?" Ron asked in a very nervous manner, which was quite unlike him.

          "Go for it," she said without looking up.

          "Forget it," Ron said huffily.

          Hermione sighed and closed Hogwarts, A History (what else would she be reading?) and turned to her best friend.

          "Ron, you are an excellent Quidditch player. Granted, I don't particularly care for that…unusual game, but I know that you _love_ it. And you really are good at it. And I do think that you should try-out. They would have to be blind and stupid not to take you."

          Ron's face was slowly turning pink near the middle of her speech and as it ended, he was bright red. "Aww, Hermione. Thanks. I think I will try-out."

          "Good," she said with a little smile, glad that she could have been some help.

          "Yeah. I'll show them what Ron Weasley can do on a broom."

                             *                 *                 *                 *                 *

            "I don't think I can do this."

          "Ron, relax," Harry said patiently. "You'll do fine. You have played Quidditch hundreds of times"

          "Yeah, but this is the only time that counts. This decides my future. If I mess up then my life is over."

          Harry chuckled. "Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic? We aren't doing acting until third quarter in Art & Entertainment."

          "Don't remind me. And don't distract me from worrying about try-outs."

          Harry and Ron were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for Ron's turn. Hermione was up a few rows with the other spectators but since Harry was on the team, he could help keep Ron from hyperventilating. 

          "But, Harry, _people_ are watching."

          "Ron. There will be about a thousand more people watching during an actual game. This is nothing," Harry said, sweeping his hand at the bleachers, which were covered with maybe 20 people spread out all over.

          "Yeah, but, _certain_ people are watching now," Ron said with his eyes flickering upward.

          Harry looked confused for about 3 seconds before giving Ron a knowing smile. "Oh. People. Certain people, like, say, Hermione?"

          Ron flushed and sputtered angrily, "Hermione? _Hermione_? What do I care if she's watching?"

          Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Ron. For a second there I thought you were going to actually admit to liking her. But don't worry. Just forget about everyone and you'll be great."

          Ron was still red from Harry's earlier comment and was about to respond when Madam Hooch shouted, "Ron Weasley!"

          The color in Ron's face completely drained and left him white. He heard Hermione's voice from above clapping and calling his name. He looked up and smiled weakly at her and took a breath and stood up.

          Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You've done this a hundred times before."

          Ron nodded and passed Fred and George who were over exaggerating their cheering by bowing at him shouting, "The Quidditch King! Lord of the Brooms! Ron the Buldger Slayer!"

          Ron rolled his eyes at their antics but he did have to admit that they calmed his nerves a bit. He took a deep breath and mounted his broom.

*                 *                *                *                 *

Hermione clapped for Ron and watched as he got on his broom. She could tell from where she was sitting that he was extremely nervous. She silently prayed that he didn't do anything stupid like fall off his broom. She wasn't sure what that would do to his self- confidence.

          But Hermione need not to have worried. Once Madam Hooch blew her whistle, Ron's nervousness completely evaporated and he flew like he was born to. All those years of practicing in his yard really paid off as he was the first person to try out for Keeper that blocked every shot. 

          When Ron flew down, Hermione ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

          "You did wonderfully, Ron!"

          "Thanks Hermione," he said while his face turned slightly pink.

          "Ok, thank you to everyone who tried-out," Alicia, the newly elected team captain shouted, "We will post up the new members tomorrow morning in the Gryffindor common room. Once again, you all did fantastic and it is going to be a very tough decision."

          Everyone on the field and on the bleachers gradually made their way inside with excitement and wonder written all over their faces. Soon all that was left was Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

          "Well, I'm glad that's over with. Good thing I didn't get too nervous. I told you I'd keep my cool," Ron said seriously.

          "Uh-huh," Harry said although if one listened close enough it might of sounded like "yeah right."

          "Good thing," Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

          "Well, either way," Harry began, "you did do really well. I bet you'll make it."

          "I hope so," Ron said solemly. "I need something from distracting me from singing. I really hate that class."

          "Me too," Hermione agreed. "We do karaoke tomorrow, don't we?"

          "Yep. I can hardly wait," Harry said sarcastically. "We better head up, it's getting dark."

          "You're right."

          And with that, the trio made their way upstairs to get some well needed sleep

                                                                   *        *        *        *        *

          "Harry! Harry! Psst! Harry! Wake up!"

          Harry was rudely awakened by an annoying voice calling him.

          "Whaaa?"

          "Harry! Come on"

          Harry cracked an eyelid open and blurrily the offending person came into view.

          "Ron! What are you doing! It's so early."

          Ron looked sheepish. "Well, I wanted to be the first one to look at the new member list for the team."

          "Team?"

          "Yes. The _Gryffindor_ team of which you already belong to. Come on, let's go have a look at the list."

          "Ugh. Don't want to."

          "_Please_, Harry! I can't wait another second," Ron begged Harry 

          "Fine, fine, fine. Let me change and then we'll go," Harry said sleepily.

          "No need to change! You look great! Let's go," Ron said and proceeded to drag Harry downstairs.

          As it was only 5:00 am there was no one downstairs including Alicia, which meant no list.

          "Oh darn. It's not here. Let's go back to sleep," Harry said with a yawn.

          "No! Harry, can't you wait! Just 10 minutes! It's bound to be here any minute now.

          Harry sighed. "Fine. 10 minutes."

          _____________

          _3 hours later_

          _____________

          "Ron," Harry said annoyance heard clearly in his tone.

          "I know, I know! But just 5 more minutes," Ron said frantically. 

          "You have been saying that for the last _3 hours_!" 

          "But this time I mean it!"

          "So all those other times you said 'I mean it' you were lying?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

          "No! No I-" Thankfully, for Ron's sake, they were interrupted by feet coming down the stairs.

          Ron jumped up and looked with wide-eyes in anticipation at the person coming downstairs.

          "Hermione! What are you doing here? I thought you were Alicia!" Ron said as he left out the breath he was holding.

          Sure enough, it was Hermione making her way to the boys. 

          "What? I can't be curious to whether or not you made the team?" she said as she pushed her hair off her shoulders. "How long have you been here since anyways? By the way, nice pajamas, Harry."

          Harry looked down and blushed. "Well, if I wasn't woken up at _4 am_ by psychopath, I would have been able to change and be well rested."

          "Well, I'm sorry for wanting-" Once again Ron was interrupted but this time it really was Alicia and she had snuck up and posted the list on the wall behind them.

          Ron gulped and went over to the list. When he saw it his face fell and he turned to his 2 best friends with wide-eyes. 

          "Oh, Ron! It's ok! You can try-out again next year!" Hermione said helpfully.

          "Why would I want to do that?" Ron asked confused.

          "Well, you don't have to but I thought you would want to." Hermione babbled.

          "When I made it this year!" Ron said excitedly as he jumped up and down. "I got you! I made it! I made the team!"

          Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and laughed along with Ron as they all did a little dance to celebrate.

          "Congratulations, Ron," Alicia said with a smile. "You earned it."

          "Thanks!" Ron said with a big grin.

          "Let me go put on my robes and then we can go down to breakfast." Harry suggested.

          When all three were ready they went to the Great Hall and ate breakfast before getting ready to go to Arts and Entertainment and face the music. Literally.

There will be much more to come! I have a feeling this is going to be a very long fic. Please review!! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I think this is the last one I'm going to write! The chars that you know, still aren't mine!

Chapter 6

"Today is the day!"

Ms. Starr perkily walked into the music room with her usual too-bright-smile. 

"Now, please contain your yourselves," she said dryly. "I know the excitement may be too much for you, but I ask you to refrain from being too enthusiastic."

The class simply stared at her. Some had looks of boredom, others of complete and utter mortification.

"Alright. I'm going to put you into small groups where we will then begin karaoke."

The class looked nervously at one other. Hermione suppressed a groan. The only thing worse than singing in front of the entire class would be to sing a love song with Crabbe, Goyle, or Malfoy.

Ms. Starr began calling out names and Hermione was able to slightly relax. She seemed to be keeping the houses with each other and the genders were separate.

"Weasley, Potter, Longbottom!" 

Ron and Harry high-fived (secretly, under the table; they didn't want Malfoy to come up with any snide comments about how childish it was) and gave Neville a thumbs-up.

"Thomas and Finnigan!" She smiled apologetically at the two boys. "Sorry, but you two will have to do without a third person."

"Granger, Brown, Patil!" Hermione smiled over at Lavender and Parvati. She was extremely glad to be with her roommates and not someone like Pansy.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle!" 

"Parkinson, Zabini, Bulstode!"

Ms. Starr finally finished grouping the class together and motioned for them to get with their partners.

"Ok class, this is what is going to happen: This week I am going to assign a very easy song to the class and you will sing that with music. That song is going to be 'Row, Row, Row, Your Boat.' Since it is a very short and relatively simple song, there will be no background voices accompanying you."

The entire class groaned. "Hey! Wait a second, I'm not done. Today is Monday, meaning we will perform on Friday. Now, I want you all to be researching Muggle songs because next Monday, each group will chose a song and perform that as karaoke meaning you may sing along with the song. Are we clear?"

The class nodded.

"Good to hear it. Now, I'm going to give each group a copy of the song on a cassette. I know Muggle items aren't supposed to work in Hogwarts, but all special circumstances allow those rules to be bent. You will be allowed to use muggle CD players and tape decks anywhere on the premises, as long as it is only for this class. It will not work otherwise as Headmaster Dumbledore has put special charms on the items."

With that, Ms. Starr handed out the cassettes to each group. "Now, I'm going to demonstrate how the song is supposed to be sung. Each person does not sing at the same time. You each start at a different times."

The class looked confusedly at each other.

"If my wonderful assistant, Mr. Susi, who has been hiding at the piano all week, would help me?"

Mr Susi, the pianist, nodded and began playing. Ms. Starr cleared her throat and began singing.

"Row, row, row, your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream."

Hermione noticed that Mr. Susi joined in and started the song when Ms. Starr was on 'boat' and they sounded very harmonious together.

"Thank you Mr. Susi," Ms. Starr acknowledged. "Class, make sure you don't just say the words. I want you to _feel_ them. Really put emotion into the song whatever it is and put a bit of you into it and Mr. Malfoy if you don't desist giving me those looks then you will be looking at Headmaster Dumbledore faster than you can say 'muggle.'"

Hermione looked at Malfoy who had been shooting glares at Ms. Starr like he wanted her to die a horribly slow and painful death, and now he feigned innocence-or tried to. Hermione rather thought he looked nauseous. 

"Sorry, Ms. Starr," Malfoy mumbled.

"Ms. Starr nodded. "Very well then. Ok, you may begin!"

Hermione made her way over to Lavender and Parvati and together they found a corner of the room to practice at.

"Oh, I _so_ don't want to do this," Parvati moaned.

"Don't worry, Pav. It will be all right. We just need to practice a whole lot and we'll sound _great_!" Lavender said confidently.

"Speaking of practice, we better start. And we can always rehearse in our dorm if we run out of time," Hermione suggested.

Parvati and Lavender nodded. "Right. Well, do you want me to start?" Lavender asked.

Parvati and Hermione looked at one another and shrugged. "Sure, go for it."

And with that, the singing had begun.

          *                 *                 *                 *                 *                 

          Hermione sighed and rolled over in bed for the thousandth time to check the clock. The bright red numbers told her that she had been lying in bed for 4 hours trying to fall asleep, as it was 3 a.m.

          Try as she might, she couldn't get singing off her mind. It seemed like ages ago that singing had meant the world to her, when it truly was only about 5 years. No one really knew that much about her pre-Hogwarts life. Sure, she was always heavily involved in schoolwork and never got less than an "A." She had always been a perfectionist so she hadn't changed in that sense. But, before she knew of witches and Voldermort and Slytherins, she had a normal muggle life. She did extra-curricular activities, had best friends, and had a passion for something: singing. 

          Not only did Hermione love to sing, she was _good_ at it. But, as it goes, all good things must come to an end. Something had happened that Hermione cared not to even think about. It was that event that swore Hermione off of singing. She hadn't touched a microphone since she was 10 years old. A year later, she went to Hogwarts and singing wasn't exactly in the curriculum along with Potions or Defense Against the Dark Ages. But now, she was forced to go back to what she had grown to hate. 

          Hermione sighed again and closed her eyes, praying for sweet dreams.

That's it for now! Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank You Reviewers!!! You really don't know how much it means to me for you to review my story!

Chapter 7

          "No, NO, _NO_! You're doing it all wrong!"

          Hermione looked up from Arithmancy: A Detailed Look and smirked. Ron was standing over Harry and Neville with a song sheet in his hand. His arms were flailing at he reprimanded Harry for not putting enough emphasis on "boat."

          "Uh, Ron? Don't you think you might be taking this whole song thing a little bit _too_ seriously?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

          "No, I don't," Ron answered stubbornly. "I just want this to be perfect. We have to sound good. Do you really want the Slytherins to laugh at us?" He was silent for a moment. "Not like I'd mind really. I could use a good excuse to pound Malfoy's face in."

          "Ron," Hermione said warningly.

          "What?" He asked. "He deserves it!"

          Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to back to her book.

                                                          *                 *                 *                 *                 *

          "Hey, Hermione? Do you want to practice now?"

          Hermione looked at Lavender, who had addressed her, and nodded in the affirmative. Parvati joined the other two as they made their way upstairs to their dorm room. 

          "Ok, girls! We have a LOT of work to do! We are going to need to prepare of costumes, decide on hair and make-up and then coordinate our shoes! Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Lavender squealed.

          "Umm, Lavender?" Hermione asked tentatively.

          "Yes?"

          "Are we going to, you know, actually practice the song!" Hermione said with her voice raising a decibel every word.

          "Oh, yeah." She smiled sheepishly. "Guess I got carried away there. Right. I guess we do king of need to decide how we'll do the song."

          "Well," Parvati spoke up, "Lavender you already said you would do the first part, correct?"

          Lavender nodded.

          "Well then, Hermione? Do you want to do the second part?" 

          "Sure."

          "Alright," Parvati made a few notes on a piece of parchment. "That leaves me with the third part. We each have a copy of the lyrics so we need to memorize them."

          "Good. And since I already know the words, I can start on the… umm… costumes?" Hermione asked nervously.

          "Terrific!" Lavender gave Hermione a huge smile and got up to go to her dresser. She came back and handed Hermione a few clothes magazines. "Look through these and then, since you're so good at Tranfiguration, you can Transfigure some of our clothes into the costumes. Just an idea, would be to have us all in the same thing, but in a different color!"

          "Great!" Parvati commented. "Now, should we test out the song? Just practice it once with the song sheets?"

          The other two agreed and Hermione popped in the tape and licked her lips.

          The music came on and Lavender opened her mouth and began singing, "Row, row, row, your boat…."

          Hermione took her cue and the words effortlessly passed through her lips and for a split second Hermione wished she never quit singing. The trio ended the song and Lavender and Parvati stared amazedly at Hermione.

          "Wow! That was great! Why didn't you say before that you could sing?" Parvati asked.

          Hermione shrugged. "You two were great also!"

          "No, we need your help! Can you teach us to sing?" Lavender asked.

          "Please? I've always wanted singing instruction," Parvati added.

          "I don't know. I'm really not that great of a singer. You only heard me sing like 2 lines." Hermione pointed out.

          "Yeah, but there was something in your voice. A person can sing one note and you can tell whether they are good or not. Have you ever had lessons before?" Parvati inquired.

          "Yes. I started when I was 4 but stopped at 10."

          "Wow! 6 years! Can you just give us some pointers or something?" Lavender pleaded.

          Hermione smiled and relented. "Sure. Ok, let's go."

                                                                   *                 *                 *                 *                 *

          Later that night Hermione was down in the Common Room flipping though Lavender's issue of _Modern Witch. _The singing instuction had gone quite well and the girls were getting exciting about showing Ms. Starr what they could do.

          "Hey, Hermione. Whatcha doing?"  Ron asked as she sat next to her.

          "Hi, Ron. I'm justing picking out of costumes."

          A look of horror came across Ron's face. "What?! We needed costumes? That teacher never said that! Did she? Please tell me I wasn't sleeping during that part!"

          Hermione looked seriously at Ron before she burst out laughing.

          "No, don't worry. The girls and I just want to do a little something extra."

          Ron grinned in relief. "Well, I can certainly understand that. I've never seen the day when Hermione Granger hasn't given 110% on _anything_."

          "We just want to be thorough," Hermione responded as she flipped her hair back.

          "Uh huh." Ron had just realized exactly how close they were. If he leaned in just as little… _STOP! No! This is Hermione! Your best friend. You are not, I repeat _not_, going to kiss her. Oh no. I have got to get out of here! Give any excuse. You need food! You need to practice singing! You need to go sew costumes!_

"I need to go sew costumes!" Ron blurted out.

          "Huh?" Hermione gave him a weird look.

          "Yeah. I need to go to bed… and think about sewing costumes. We can't be outdone by you! Ok, well, good night!" Ron waved and ran upstairs.

          "Night," Hermione said faintly. She shook her head and passed off that weird exchange as Ron just being Ron.

~

Ok! That's it for now! Please review! There's much more to come. We still need to do dancing and acting plus the play auditions and the actual play and who could forget getting to more of the whole R/H romance? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowlings and not to me!

A/N- Thank you so much reviewers! You don't know how much I enjoy your comments and pointers. Wow! 8 chapters already and I've barely touched the action part! Get ready for a long ride!

Amy- Thank you so much for your ideas! I was actually thinking of something along those lines (without the guitar though) so I just might take them into consideration!

Firechild- Thank you for your idea also! Again, I was thinking of something very similar to that so be looking for something like what you suggested.

Darkest Pixie- Thanks for your pointers! Do you think that disclaimer looks ok? Thanks for the tip on detail. I just get kind of bored when I spend too much time on one thing. I know, it's terrible! I'll try to do better. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I really wanted to get it out of the way so I could begin something besides row row row your boat!

Chapter 8

          "Ok, who wants to go first?"

          Professor Starr's students all looked nervously at one another. It was finally Friday, or as they preferred to call it, Dooms Day. 

          "Now, please. Don't all volunteer at once. You'll all get your turn," Prof. Starr said sarcastically. 

          Hermione snuck a look over at Parvati and Lavender. They gave her a thumbs-up under the table. They had their Hogwarts robes over their costumes so they could really knock the socks off of everyone when they went up. 

          "If there's no volunteers, I guess I'll just have to chose who goes first. How about…," Prof. Starr looked down at her list and and a strange little smile came on her face. "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle! You're up!"

          Hermione noticed Malfoy get even paler, if that was possible. Crabbe and Goyle looked unaffected as they simply sat there like lumps. Malfoy had to sit and explain to them how it was their turn ("Turn for what?") and they needed to move.

          "Mr. Malfoy? The class is waiting." Prof. Starr said crossly.

          Malfoy sighed finally got his bodyguards to move.  They went to the center of the room and Prof. Starr nodded to Mr. Susi who began playing the piano. Malfoy started singing first. 

          "Row row row your boat gently dow…" Malfoy trailed off as her realized no one had jumped in and started the next verse. He smacked Crabbe in the arm and hissed something that Hermione couldn't hear. It must have been a death threat or what have you since when he began again, Crabbe did accompany him.  

They looked so stiff up there and Crabbe's singing closely resembled a dying cat. When Goyle started, it was too much. He didn't exactly sing; it was more like mumbling at a faster tempo than normal. Malfoy wasn't too terrible alone but when all three were put together they were like American Idol rejects.   
  


Hermione caught Harry's eye and they were mentally laughing together at them. Ron saw this and he joined in. Hermione loved how the three of them could say so much without even opening their mouths. She doubted even Lavender and Parvati could do that. 

          "Thank you boys. Very nice," Prof. Starr managed to choke out. "Next are Dean and Seamus."

          And so it went. No group was out of this world nor so bad you had to cover your ears. Hermione was surprised to find out that Pansy actually had a nice voice. Of course, it was ruined by Millicent and Blaise's screaming that they called singing.

          Finally, Ron's group was called. Ron, Harry, and Neville went to the "stage" and nervously waited for the music. Once they started, Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Ron had a _really good_ voice. And she doubted he ever had lessons, which made it even more incredible. Harry's voice was enjoyable also and Neville could have been great if his voice didn't waver every two lines.    
  


          When they finished, the class gave a booming applause. Well, except for the Slytherins who kind of put their palms together once or twice.

          "Boys, I am very impressed. That was very nice work. I do hope you all will be trying out for the play?" Prof. Starr asked.

          They mumbled a reply and sat down. Hermione could tell they were pleased with the praise by Ron's red ears. 

          "Ok, last group is Hermione's for today." 

          The girls went to the front of the room and simultaneously shed their robes, revealing the costumes. Hermione had taken Lavender's   
advice and gone for matching costumes. She wore baby blue, Parvati pastel pink, and Lavender, naturally, wore lavender. 

They were soft flare pants with a top with long flowing sleeves. Lavender had liked Hermione's start and preceded to make the top end right under their bra so their entire stomach was exposed.  Hermione would not go for that and had been adamant about not wearing it. After begging, pleading, and promising to do their homework instead of gossiping at night, she surprised herself and gave in. She had wanted a change for the normally pretty conservative Hermione Granger. And now she was regretting her decision. The entire class was staring at them and a few boys gave catcalls. Ron was blushing and Harry was motioning for her to put her robe back on. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

They had their hair in messy buns with a few tendrils poking out and had on sandals to match their costume color. All in all, they looked pretty good.  But, could they sing?

The music began and Lavender started with "Row row row your boat" and she even danced around a bit to the music. Hermione and Parvati remained motionless until it was their turn to begin. They were in perfect harmony with one another and even had choreographed a few hand motions to go along with the song. When they finished the entire class erupted in applause and many (everyone except Slytherins) gave a standing ovation. 

"Girls. That was brilliant. I love the costumes. Your three will be getting extra credit. Absolutely marvelous," Prof. Starr commended when the applause died down. 

Hermione looked over at the other two and they all grinned. Maybe this class wasn't so bad after all.

~

Well, what do ya think? Reviews make me happy! :)  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowlings and not to me!

A/N: Once again, I must thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you all so much! You know who you are! It means so much to me that people are actually reading this fic and like it!!!

Louise- You're on the right track! :)

Also, whoever gave the wizard play idea, thanks! Your name isn't showing up so I don't know who you are, but I do like that idea and might do something with it.

Chapter 9

          _4 days later…_

           ~

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

          Hermione looked up from her scrambled eggs and noticed that Ron, as he stated, didn't look so good.

          "Ron. There's nothing to be worried about," she said as she took a drink of pumpkin juice. 

          "Nothing to worry about she says!" Ron exclaimed. "This is only the most important day of my life!"

          Harry, seated across from the two, scratched his head. "I thought that was when you tried out for the Quidditch team."

          "No! That was nothing! This is much more important. It's my first actual game! What am I going to do? I'm going to make an idiot out of myself," Ron moaned.

          "Well, it seems the Weasel actually got something right," a voice drawled from behind Hermione.  At that moment both Ron and Harry jumped up from their seats and turned to face Malfoy.

          "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat.

          "Nothing," Malfoy smirked. "Just to wish you good luck. Too bad you're not playing us for your first time. I would show you how to _really_ play Quidditch."

          "Yeah," Goyle growled from behind Malfoy.

          "Yeah!" Crabbe echoed.

          Hermione saw Malfoy roll his eyes and take a deep breath. 

          "Look Malfoy, just get lost." Harry said firmly.

          "I'm sure you have better things to do than tell us all what a wonderful Seeker you are," Hermione commented. "Really. I happened to see your team practicing last week. Was that a new move when you fell off your broom and landed in the mud? Because I don't know how well that's going to work in a game," Hermione said innocently.

          Malfoy turned pink slightly and didn't dignify that with a response. He just sneered and motioned with his head for his two faithful 'friends' to follow him to the Slytherin table.

          The trio turned back to the breakfast and managed to keep a straight face for all of 5 seconds. They all started laughing hysterically after that.

          "Did – you really -  see Malfoy – fall into the mud?" Ron managed to get out in between laughs.

          "Yes," Hermione giggled. "He was in the air and then – all of a sudden – splat! He just _fell_! Right into the mud! His hair was more like petroleum blonde than platinum blonde."

          That led to the friends to start laughing all over again with worries about today's game against Ravenclaw forgotten.

                                                *                           *                           *                          *                           *   
  


          "Go Ron!"

Hermione was standing on the bleachers next to Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny, screaming at the top of her lungs. The three other girls exchanged looks. Hermione had always been supportive of Harry when he played and cheered for him, but nothing like _this_.

Ginny gave the other girls a 'told-you-so' smile before turning her attention back to the Quidditch game. She had known that Ron liked Hermione (girls intuition) but only suspected that Hermione might be harboring feelings for her brother. Hermione never came out and said anything and never really showed possible feelings so it was hard to tell, but if _this_ wasn't proof, she didn't know what was.

"You can do it! Don't let it get by you! Yes!!!" Hermione jumped up and down and clapped her hands. She felt six eyes watching her intently (with about 100 more from a far) and slowly stopped jumping.

"I mean, go Ron. Yes. You did it." Hermione said lifelessly.

"You don't fool us, Hermione," Parvati said with a perfectly plucked raised eyebrow.

"How do you do that, Parvati? I could never raise just one eyebrow and not the other," Hermione said conversationally. 

"Oh! Well, it's not that hard- Hey! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to change the subject! Well. It's not going to work missy. You know that we know that _you_ like Ron!" Parvati finished proudly.

"How do know? Trelawney see it in her tea leaves or something?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Lavender exclaimed. "Professor Trelawney is very credible. She probably _did_ see you and Ron together in the future but didn't want to say anything."

"Uh huh," Hermione agreed distractedly. "Look! Harry's about to catch the snitch!" That halted the conversation in its tracks. All four girls held their breaths as Harry flipped on his broom, reached out his hand, and grasped the snitch with his fingers.

There was an explosion of cheers from the Gryffindor side as the team flew to solid ground with Harry still clutching the snitch with a mile-wide grin. 

Hermione ran onto the field and reached Harry first.

"Harry! You were brilliant! Good job," she commended as she gave him a big hug.

"Aww, thanks Mione," Harry said as the rest of the team proceeded to congratulate him.

Hermione stepped back and scanned the crowd for a familiar red head. She spotted Ron being praised by Alicia, Fred, and George for his fantastic plays during his first game. As she drew nearer, the three walked away leaving her alone with Ron.

"Ron, you were fabulous," she said truthfully as she pulled him into a hug. Somehow, hugging Ron was different than hugging Harry. With Harry it was more like hugging a brother, or a best friend you've known your whole life. With Ron, it was just a totally new experience each time. Each hug they've shared she had wanted to hold on just a little longer. She was afraid that one day she would never want to let go.

When they parted Ron was slightly pink. "Thanks. See, I told you there was nothing to it. And you were worried I'd screw up."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips. "You got me. I should have had more faith in you. Good thing you weren't worried or so nervous you almost threw up."

"Good thing," Ron agreed with that lopsided grin of his that had started affecting Hermione in ways that made her knees go weak. 

_Stop that!_  She commanded to herself. _This is Ron. Your best friend. You're just tired. Weak knees? Yeah right._ Hermione was so busy yelling at herself that she didn't realize that Ron was staring at her expectantly.

"Umm, what?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"I see how it is. You don't listen when I talk. Ok well maybe I should go where I'm more appreciated." Ron said in mock anger.

"No! No. I'm listening." Hermione promised as she grabbed his sleeve to pull him back.

 Ron smiled again and Hermione concentrated very hard to hear what he had to say. "I said, do you want to go up to the common room? It's starting the sprinkle."

Hermione looked up and a rain drop hit her square in the eye. "Good idea. Let's see how all are fellow Gryffindors are celebrating."

*                           *                           *                           *                           *

The next day 

          "Ok, class! Whose ready to start our next project?"

          Professor's Starr question was met with a roomful of "no's" and "I'd really rather not's."

          "Come on! That's not the spirit. You were all – well, most of you were- very good for your first performance," she stated with a glance at Millicent and Blaise. "This time, however, you are to work alone."

          The class gave each other horrified looks and Hermione could hear Neville muttering "Please no! Have a heart."

          "It's not that bad!" Prof. Starr protested. "All you have to do is pick a song and sing along with it. But," she continued with her pointer finger held up, "If you decide to sing along with just music and no background singing accompanying you, you will receive 20 points extra credit. Add that to the extra credit of wearing a costume – handmade the muggle way – and adding some dance moves you'll be set for the rest of the quarter. Oh! Just so you can't say I never told you, as this is _Muggle_ Arts and Entertainment, it must be a muggle song. I don't want the Weird Sisters or any group like that. Ok, are there any questions _besides_ Mr. Malfoy?" Prof. Starr asked with a glare in his direction.

Malfoy, who had been inching his hand up, slowly snuck it down, matching her glare with his own.

          "No?" Prof. Starr asked with a glance across the room. "Alright then. Today is Monday. You have exactly 2 weeks from today. You will have time in class but you'll probably have to do some out of class. Remember, costumes are not mandatory, but you will get more points. You don't have to sew the whole thing, just alter some clothes you already have. The dance moves don't have to be like the NYC Ballet Academy, as I don't think many of you could accomplish anything that… technical." She added with a glance at Crabbe and Goyle.

          "I would like you to sign up with the title of your song by Wednesday so I can get the tapes to you by Wednesday night or Thursday in class. All right, I think that's it. Happy planning!" Prof. Starr finished cheerfully.

          Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry who both didn't look pleased. 

          "Why do we have to do this?" Ron hissed. "Didn't we suffer enough humiliation last time?"

          Hermione was surprised. He did very well for their previous performance and she had told him that several times since that class.

          "Ron! You'll do fine. At least you have a good voice and aren't stuck with Crabbe's singing voice. _Then_, I'd be slightly worried if I were you."

          "What song are you going to do, Hermione?" asked Harry.

          "I'm not sure. There are so many wonderful muggle songs. It will be so hard to choose."

          As if Prof. Starr had magically heard Hermione's response, she was giving out song lists to each student. "Here's a list of suggestions to help you all out. These are just a few of the millions of great songs in the muggle world."

          "_A few_? This is like 15 pages! Front and back!" Ron exclaimed.

          Hermione gave him a big smile. "Well, you better get to it!"

~

Ok! I'm going to try to make all the chapters after this even longer so it will probably take me a little longer than a day to get out Chapter 10. It could take me a week but there will be more! Please review! Thanks! :)

Oh! If anyone has any suggestions for what songs any students should sing, please tell me. I've figured out some of the main characters but I'm always ready to hear a better idea. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowlings and not to me!

A/N: Thank you everyone! I loved everyone's ideas for songs and as you will see, I did use some this time but others I'm saving for when our favorite characters have to audition for the play!

TheOneAndOnly- I especially want to thank you for your kind words and many ideas! I absolutely **love** the song for Harry! I downloaded it and it's perfect! I've been listening to it over and over again! The one for Ron was great too! I had been thinking of a different song for him, but I downloaded the one you suggested and I like it much better! Thank you!

Harry Potter Fan and Alejandra- I loved both of your ideas and I will use them, you'll see!

Madame Mad- As always, thank you!

Ok, we needed a little drama in this fic so here's Hermione's depressing secret.

Chapter 10

          "I give up!"

          Hermione jumped, startled by Ron's sudden outburst. 

          "I have been sitting here for 4 hours trying to find a good song!" Ron exclaimed as he violently threw his song list onto the table.

          The three best friends were seated in the Gryffindor common room after hours. They often just came and sat around, talking, or doing work after they did their Prefect duties of helping the First Years upstairs and patrolling the hallways. 

Harry, who was seated on a chair across from the other two who were on the couch, yawned and nodded his head. "I agree. We have been sitting here forever. I don't know most of these songs and we have to tell her the day after tomorrow. The Durley's never exactly let me listen to music. All the music I got to hear was when Dudley went through his 5-day obsession of trying to play the guitar."

          "Dudley can play the guitar?" asked Hermione surprised.

          Harry chuckled. "No way! Notice I said _try_. He was terrible. The music teacher that Vernon had hired said something to the effect as 'no power on this earth will ever make you musically talented. Find a new hobby.' Of course, they couldn't have a teacher who spoke ill of their son so he was fired and blamed for Dudley's lack of talent. They, of course, were already contacting Julliard, the performing school in the States, to see when he could be accepted. But, while they searched for a new teacher Dudley took his guitar and slammed it down on his TV when they interrupted his TV show for a weather update. That was officially the end of his guitar lessons."

          Hermione and Ron burst out laughing, along with Harry. "Your cousin sure sounds very… emotional," Hermione commented, searching for a good word.

          "Well, that's one way to put it," Harry agreed. The trio was silent for a few moments as they pondered their own thoughts

          "I wonder what song Malfoy is going to do," Hermione commented, breaking the silence.

          "Forget Malfoy. What about Crabbe and Goyle? They could barely remember the words to 'Row Row Row Your Boat." Harry said exasperated.

          Hermione giggled. "Yeah. They were pretty bad."

          Hermione felt eyes on her and when she turned and faced Ron she noticed a strange expression on his face. It was like he was trying to figure out something but couldn't put his finger on it. 

          She was just about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke up. "Hey, Hermione. You were really good when we had to sing. Why didn't you ever tell us you could sing like that?"

          Hermione looked down and started tracing the thread on her robes. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It just never came up I guess."

          "Did you ever sing before?" Harry asked reasonably.

          "Yes."

          "And you stopped before you came to Hogwarts?" Ron asked trying to get some information from her.

          "Yes."

          "Hermione," Harry said as he moved to sit on the other side of Hermione on the couch, "you know you can tell us anything. We are your best friends. You know virtually everything about us. We _want_ to be here for you." Hermione saw Ron nodded his head so hard in agreement she thought it just might fly off.

          Hermione sighed. "It's just… I haven't thought about it in a really long time. It makes me…really sad all over again," she finished and try as she might she just couldn't keep the small sob from coming out.

          "Hey, it's okay. We're here for you," Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

          "Yeah. You mean so much to m-us. We want to help you, whatever the problem." Ron said seriously, desperately hoping she hadn't caught his slip of almost saying "me" instead of "us."

          Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, you see, I had a friend, before I knew about witches and Hogwarts. We were best friends and inseparable since birth. Our mothers met in the hospital since we were both born on the same day and became fast friends. They keep in touch and Melanie- her daughter- and I inevitably became friends and did everything together. We went to preschool together and each of us even had bunk beds since we spent the night over each other's houses so much," Hermione said with a faraway look in her eyes.

          "Anyway, we were about 4 when we had to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for school. The music teacher thought we were very advanced for our age and suggested lessons to our parents. They never thought anything would come out of it but they thought it would be a good learning experience so we went. The teacher was, to say the least, excited about our progress. She sent Melanie and me to a record company when we were eight and, as our voices weren't completely developed yet, were shooting for a record deal at age 11."

          Hermione paused to take a breath and noticed that Harry was looking at her with huge eyes and an astonished expression. Ron just looked confused. Hermione smiled despite the seriousness of the topic.

          "Ron, a record deal is when a muggle company wants to sign you on. To sing and sell CD's for them," Hermione explained.

          Ron's cloud of confusion lifted and it was replaced by an amazed appearance.

          "Well, things happened quicker than expected and by age 9 we were singing publicly and our first CD came out. Our names were different of course. We were known to the public as Harmony and Melody. We even had other lessons in addition to singing. We did ballet, ice- skating, and some acting. We were in the Welch's Grape Juice commercial when we were 6. It was hard since I hate grape juice and I couldn't help making a face whenever I swallowed. We weren't huge or anything given that our CD mostly appealed to kids 8 and under since we generally sang children's songs and sometimes modern-day versions of lullabies, but we were going somewhere. But we never got to there," Hermione said and briskly brushed away a few tears.

          "What happened, Hermione?" Ron asked concerned. If Hermione wasn't so upset she might have been nervous about the close proximity of his face and lips.

          "Well, one day, on December 2, 1990, her mom was driving us to the recording studio. We were in the backseat. Her van was hit by a drunk driver on the right side and Melanie was killed instantly. Her mom was all right since the she was on the left and I was behind her. I was knocked unconscious and was in a coma for a week but I survived." By now, Hermione was sobbed uncontrollably and Ron and Harry had a hard time making out what she was saying. 

          "I gave up singing after that. It was never the same without Melanie. It wasn't really fun anymore so I quit. About a year later I got my Hogwarts letter and met you guys. It took my mind off of…everything. I've tried not to think about Melanie and singing and pre-Hogwarts until now when it became inevitable. And now I have to go back to it and I don't know if I can do it without her."

          "Oh, Hermione! How could you not tell us? I can't believe it! I am so sorry for…everything," Ron said as he pulled her into a hug.

          "You should have said something! We could of…" Harry trailed off, pondering just what they could have done.

          "We could have been here for you. We could have been better friends." Ron finished frantically.

          Hermione laughed with tears streaming down her face as she pulled Harry into the hug. "You two have _always_ been there for me. I couldn't have asked for better best friends. I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you'll think I'm disabled or something."

"No, I'm glad you told us," Ron said. "I just wish you hadn't kept such a big part of your life from us for so long. And you _can_ do it, you know. You can sing even if Melanie isn't with you." 

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. And now all of my secrets are out. I just want to… thank you guys. You really have been the best friends I could have asked for. And you came at the perfect time for me."

"You're a pretty good friend too," Ron said with a smile.

"Just pretty good?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows. (Remember, she can't raise just one :) )

"Okay, you're better than 'pretty good,' Ron consented and then grew serious. "Honestly, Hermione you are an incredible best friend. You're sweet, and kind, and smart, and pretty, and loving," and Ron quickly stopped listing qualities as he could go on all day and night. "I know that I would not enjoy being here as much if it weren't for you."

"I agree completely," Harry said, trying to get a word in about how much he cared for his friend. "You always make everything better. Thank _you_ for being the perfect best friend."

Hermione wiped away a stray tear and smiled at her two boys. "Okay. Enough of this sappy stuff. What do we have to do now?"

*                 *                 *                 *                 * 

          Later that night Hermione crept into her room and quietly tried to go to her drawer to get out her pajamas. She felt better after her chat with Ron and Harry. She had never expected to just blurt everything out but she was glad it happened. She felt much better now that her friends shared her past. However, as soon as she made it to her bureau, the light popped on and she saw Lavender and Parvati both sitting on their beds, respectively, and looking at her expectantly. 

          "What?" Hermione asked confused.

          "Where were you, Miss Prefect?" Parvati asked trying to feign strictness. 

          "Well, if you must know, I was with Ron-"

          "_Oh, _Ron, huh?" Lavender asked coyly.

          "-_and_ Harry in the common room. We were talking and discussing the song lists," Hermione finished.

          "You should do a loooove song to Ron!" Parvati exclaimed.

          "Shhh! Not so loud," Hermione said trying not to blush. In actuality, the idea of singing a song to tell Ron how she felt had crossed her mind several times. She figured she could sing it and just pass it off as just a song if he didn't seem affected. But she didn't know if she was ready to take that step. It was actually more like a huge leap and she feared falling flat on her face.

          "What song _are_ you going to do, Hermione?" Lavender asked rationally.

          Hermione sighed and sat on her bed. "I don't know. I have no idea!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

          "Why? It's just a song. It's not like it's going to matter 10 years from now, much less one month," Lavender asked curiously.

          "Well, I don't know," Hermione said in a tone that clearly meant she did.

          "Does it have anything to do with our neighbor redhead? And I don't mean Ginny," Parvati asked.

          Hermione just bit her lip.

          "Hey, it's okay if you like Ron. We started thinking you two would be cute together at the end of third year. The Yule Ball just confirmed it. Ron spent the entire night seething about you and Viktor that he didn't do anything but just sit there. He made a terrible date," Parvati said making a face. "I knew then that he liked you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you all night."

          "Really?" Hermione asked hopefully.

          "Really. Now all you need to do is give him a clue. The poor boy has probably been thinking of a way to approach the subject to you but chickened out for fear of rejection."

          Hermione looked at Parvati surprised. "When did you get to be so informed about the mind of boys?"

          Parvati smiled. "I have my ways," she said mysteriously.

          "Oh yes. How is Alex Moon these days?" Hermione inquired about Parvati's newest boyfriend.

          "Oh, Alex? He's history," Parvati dismissed. "I'm seeing Terry Boot now."

          "Weren't you _just_ starting to date Alex?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

          "Yes, but he was getting to be a bit of a bore. Plus he was already starting to get serious. Boys don't understand that I'm not ready to settle on a serious relationship. I want to keep my options open."

          "So are you going to do a song to Ron?" Lavender asked abruptly.

          Hermione looked surprised at the sudden change of topic, but mulled it over a few seconds before nodded hesitantly in the affirmative, which caused the two girls to squeal in delight.

          "Oh, you two are going to be so cute together!" Parvati exclaimed.

          "When's the wedding going to be?" Lavender asked.

          "We have to be your bridesmaids!"

          "We are such good matchmakers!"

          Hermione rolled her eyes at this little exchanged and proceeded to go about getting ready for bed.

          _"Goodnight_," she said forcefully trying to end the conversation of what color the bridesmaid dresses should be. She had a smile on her lips though when she turned around.

          _Hmmm. Mrs. Hermione Weasley. It has a nice ring to it. _She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of such silly thoughts. _But what if they aren't so silly? _

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

"All right class. It's sign-up time!"

          Professor Starr breezed into her classroom holding up a clipboard and waving it around in the air. Hermione sat nervously in her seat and waited for the piece of parchment to be sent her way. 

          "Now remember, this parchment is enchanted so just write the song and artist next to your name which is already there. No one will be able to see the song but me," Professor Starr announced. "And before anyone says anything about 'no magic,'" she continued, predicting Malfoy's complaint, "this is necessary since some of you, I'm sure, want to keep it a secret until the big day so that's that."

          Hermione had thought long and hard about her song. She had taken Pavati and Lavender's advice to the first step by searching for a song that truly told about her developing feelings for Ron. She still had a headache from reading title after title on the song list but, after hours of searching, she finally found _the song_.

Just then, the sign-up sheet was passed to her. Sure enough, **Hermione Granger** was written and she took a deep breath and wrote the title and singer next to her name and quickly gave it to Neville so she couldn't change her mind. (A/N aren't you just dying of curiosity? :) Don't worry, you'll find out…eventually!)

The sheet was passed around and finally made it back to Prof. Starr's expecting hands. "All right, very good everyone. I will have your CD's to you tomorrow in class. I was thinking of bringing them to your common room after dinner, but I don't think I will have enough time. I'm not sure if some of you realize this, but some of these songs are not out in the muggle world yet. That is not to say that muggles did not sing them, because they most certainly did, just that it has not happened yet. We have access to muggle songs as far away as 10 years in the future so you may be singing a song from, say, 2002. It's to benefit you so that you have as many choices as possible," Prof. Starr explained.

Hermione nodded unconsciously. So _that's_ why she didn't recognize many of the songs. She thought she was losing her touch with knowing muggle music, which she had grown up with. 

"Psst! Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head and looked over at Ron who was trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Ron?"

"What song did you decide on?" Ron asked 

"Ron! I have told you at least 200 times yesterday and all this morning that you'll have to wait. I'm still not telling. I'm not changing my mind," she said stubbornly. Every time he asked her what song she was doing her heart jumped in her chest. She feared that he knew exactly what song and her feelings, which was impossible. Right?

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

                   "Ow! Stupid bed! Oh, hi Lavender. What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her sore ankle that she had banged.

          "Hi, Hermione. I just…thinking," she said smiling faintly.

          "About what? Where's Parvati? Don't you two look through magazines or something about now?"

          "Parvati is with Terry," Lavender informed her.

          "Oh. _Oh_. I see. Parvati is out and leaving you behind."

          Lavender sighed. "Its not that. It's just… Parvati _always_ has someone begging to date her. And then she goes and dumps them because they, and I quote, 'get too serious.' _Some_ of us would love to have a boyfriend that were serious about them."

          "And some of us would just love to have a boyfriend," Hermione muttered.

          "Yeah," Lavender agreed quietly. "Listen, Hermione. Guys don't see you as just some ditzy, stupid girl. Guys ask you for help and know that you are smart and studious. Me? I'm just another pretty face that guys can use."

          "Well, I don't exactly see them lining up around the block for me," Hermione said dryly.

          "Not yet. But they will be and they won't cheat on you, either!" Lavender said as she flung herself on her bed.

          "What happened?" Hermione asked coming over to comfort the distraught girl.

          Lavender was sobbing now and tried to explain. "I was dating someone. A Ravenclaw. 6th year. He said he couldn't make our date in the Astronomy Tower because of studying. But then what do I see? I'm coming from the library, don't get excited because I was just checking out a long-lasting daylight lipstick spell, and guess who's holding hands with some 6th year Hufflepuff? Yep. My supposedly loyal boyfriend. And when I approached him, do you know what he said?" 

          Hermione opened her mouth to answer but never got a chance.

          "He said… I thought you knew we weren't exclusive! Your friend Parvati knows to look around, why don't you? I couldn't believe it!  I wish guys took me more seriously! You are so lucky, Hermione. Ron would never do that."

          "Ron and I aren't together," Hermione objected.

          "_Yet_. Give it time. Thanks for listen to me moan and groan. You're a good friend. I'm going to go try-out my new face mask. Want to come?" Lavender offered.

          "Maybe next time," Hermione answered with a smile. 

          "Okay. See ya."

          Hermione smiled to herself. _Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron. Maybe we could work._

*                  *                  *                  *                  *

Saturday 

Hermione laughed as she walked around Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. This would be their chance to get any supplies or props they need for their performance. 

"Oh! Look!" Hermione pointed to a store that carried young witch's clothes. 

"Aww, Hermione! Do we _have_ to go in there? We already spent an hour in _Flourish and Botts_," Ron complained.

"Fine. You two can go to Zonko's and we'll meet in the Three Broomsticks in… 30 minutes, okay?" Hermione asked, consulting her watch.

"Sounds good," Harry said and they split up.  
  


In actuality, Hermione was glad to be alone. She wanted to pick out her materials without anyone seeing. She walked into _The Witches Shop _and was overwhelmed by all the bright vivid colors. There were robes of every color and style but that's not what she was here for.

"May I help you?" A polite voice asked.

Hermione spun around to see a pretty witch looking at her.  "Yes. You see, I'm in this Muggle Arts and Entertainment class and…" Hermione trailed off as the woman held up her hand.

"Oh, yes. Professor Starr has already been in here to explain the situation in case anyone came in for costume ideas. I think I have a few things you could use. Come with me." 

Hermione followed the woman to the back and emerged exactly 29 minutes later and ran all the way to the Three Broomsticks to meet her friends. In her hand was a shopping bag filled with all sorts of clothing for her to put together a killer costume.  

Hermione, panting, opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, and slid into a seat between Ron and Harry at their table.

"Hey, what did ya get?" Ron inquired as he reached to open the bag.

Hermione playfully slapped his hand away. "No way! You can't see until the actual day. I have to put my costume together and all and I don't want any peeking!"

"Fine. Have it your way," Ron said grumpily. 

"Ron, don't get all mad," Hermione said.

"I'm not mad," he said crossly. 

"No?"

"No! I'm-" but whatever he was will remain a mystery to everyone, including him, as their butterbeers were served and the three friends just talked for the remainder of their visit, the bag, forgotten.

~

Well! I promised a longer chapter and you got one!

Next chapter: They sing!

And give me something to sing about! Review!


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowlings and not to me!

A/N: Ok, I have had this all done last month but then my computer decides to break on me and it has been back 3 different times to be repaired! I have been dying to finish this but I want to post _something_, so this is part 1 of 2 in chapter 11. I must say, it was a very hard decision about what to make them each sing, and I hope what I decided on works!

And of course, thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my fic! You are the best!

TheOneAndOnly: I'm very glad that you liked last chapter and the whole H & M thing! I was worried no one would! And I'm glad I'm portraying Lav and Pav as good characters. I never particularly loved them before writing this, as Herm is my favorite character, but I thought she needed some girl friends and they were ready and willing!

Chapter 11

Part 1

Countdown to Performance: 22 hours 13 minutes

_Mirror Mirror on the Wall_

_          Who's the Fairest of them All?_

_          Well, my dear, as I've told you in the past,_

_          Just look at you, you'll always end up last._

Hermione was seated in a chair in front of her mirror on her desk, remembering her favorite fairy tale saying with her own twist as she examined herself. Brown eyes. Brown hair. How dull. And her hair wasn't nice and normal, either. No, _her_ hair had to be so curly that it never sat flat.  As she looked in the mirror she saw how her hair gradually frizzed out and she figured that her hair was at least 3 feet away from her back! Well, maybe she was exaggerating, just a little, but that's beside the point. 

Hermione didn't know why all of a sudden she was contemplating her looks so much. She figured it must have something to do with the fact that tomorrow was the day she had to sing in front of the whole class. She was berating herself for always having to go the extra mile. Why couldn't she just of stuck with good ole karaoke? She just _had_ to get the extra credit and sing by herself.

Hermione sighed as her eyes darted to her bottom drawer. At the end of the summer she had gone for vacation to visit her dear aunt, who was only 6 years older than her. Her aunt just so happened to be a make-up artist at Macy's department store in New York City in the United States. Hermione had been forced, against her will, to be a guinea pig for the new fall colors and had been given everything from 6 different lip liners to 17 new eye shadows. Hermione had smiled and nodded during the 'torture session' as she called it, and had, unbeknownst to her, actually learned how to correctly apply the make-up. 

When Hermione had left Aunt Giselle (whose real name was Jane but she had felt it wasn't exotic enough), she had promised to try out all the make-up and actually wear it for school. Naturally, as soon as Hermione got home she shoved it all in the back of her closet. When the time for packing up for Hogwarts came, she had glanced continually at that space in the closet and had packed the kit just in case there was another dance, and had stashed it all in her bottom drawer once she arrived. And now she couldn't believe that she was actually _thinking_ about using it.

And not only that, right next to her kit, lay an unopened package of an at-home-straightening shampoo. Aunt Giselle had begged for her to be allowed to do the honors, but Hermione had flatly refused. Her hair was fine, she said. She didn't need to sit through hours of treatment to alter her appearance. Now, as she sits in her dorm, a mere 22 hours away from a public performance, she was calling herself all sorts of names for being so stubborn. Why couldn't she just of shut her mouth and agreed? Now, she'd have to do it herself. If she actually decided to do it, that is. 

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. She was so nervous about singing even though she had more experience that all her friends put together. What if Ron heard her sing and was disgusted? What if he absolutely hated the song? What if he thought she was desperate? What if she fell off the stage, her skirt flew up, she knocked out her front teeth on the way down and everyone sat around and laughed?! _Oh no! I can't do this! What if I got to Madame Pomprey right now? I could tell her that I… I… developed carpal tunnel syndrome! Yes! No! That won't work. Then I couldn't ever hold a pencil in front of her to do my homework._

Hermione got up and walked over to her trunk, which held her costume. She had spent a long time on it and had hand sewn all the sequins. She was relieved to learn that she hadn't been left _completely_ helpless without magic and could still sew from when her mom taught her the summer before she left for Hogwarts. 

The outfit consisted of a short white skirt that used to be ankle length. She had cut and sewn it to a more look-at-me style. For the top she had a matching white halter and she had sewn on metallic silver sequins to spell out STAR. She had knee-high white boots to complete the ensemble. It was probably the most un-Hermione thing she could have created, but that was the point. The woman at The Witch's Shop had been very helpful in picking her out the boots, sequins, hair glitter, and fairy dust. Hermione had really wanted to but the witch fairy dust that actually came from fairies, but knowing she could only use muggle items, she had opted for the muggle knock-off. But when Hermione had looked in her bag, she had seen both bottles, the real one, courtesy of the shop-owner. The real prize though, was a completely sheer ankle-length duster with white fluffy cuffs. She looked like a snowy angel in it. 

On a sudden whim, Hermione shut her trunk and went over to _the drawer_. She opened it and pulled out the hair straightener. If she was going to be brave, she might as well go the full nine yards. She stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes debating her options and finally, with a sigh, headed to the bathroom.

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

  
Countdown to Performance: 3 hours 18 minutes

_Oh no. Today is the day._

Hermione groaned and rolled over and pulled the pillow over her face. She had spent _all day_ yesterday in the bathroom doing her hair. She had to send Lavender down to tell Ron and Harry she was indisposed. Hermione had heard them arguing with her and threatening to come up to the girls dorm, and she had been forced to yell downstairs for them to go away. 

If Hermione wasn't such a good student she might of opted to stay in bed all day, but Hermione being Hermione, dragged herself out of bed and as she walked past the mirror she did a double take. A huge smiled spread over her face.

"_Hermione_! You look _so good_! What did you do?" Parvati squealed and rushed over.

Lavender then took a cucumber off of her eye and abruptly sat up in bed and joined Parvati in the squealing, the other cucumber falling onto her sheets.

"Your hair looks fabulous!" Parvati exclaimed as she ran her fingers through it.

"But, Hermione. You _know_ you can't use magic!" Lavender reminded.

"I know," Hermione said. "It's not magic, it's a muggle product from the States."

"Muggles have products that do that? Wow, we need to give them more credit," Parvati said seriously.

"Really, Herm. You look great. Ron's eyes are going to roll to the back of his head," Lavender said with a giggle.

Hermione smiled and looked in the mirror. It was true, she looked different. More mature, somehow. Her hair was completely straight, sleek, and shiny. The ends were slightly curly since she used a couple hair curlers her mum had throw in her trunk. One wouldn't think this was the same girl who was complaining about her hair just yesterday.

"Is it permanent?" Parvati asked.

"It's supposed to last about 6 months but I'll probably have to touch it up a bit before then," Hermione answered. "Yikes! We better head down for breakfast. We're supposed to leave our costumes and make-up here right?" 

Lavender nodded. "Professor Starr says she's allowing us 20 minutes to get ready so we don't have wear everything."

Parvati had been silent and rushed to her drawer. "Here! Hermione, wear this scarf over your hair so it will be a surprise when you get up there!" She produced a black scarf and proceeded to pull Hermione's up and tie it with the scarf so you couldn't see any difference.

"Thanks! Now, lets go!" Hermione said with a smile.

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

Countdown to Performance: 2 hours 44 minutes

          When Hermione got to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, she discovered that everyone in her year was leaving their plates untouched. She slid in next to Ron and across from Harry and was startled to discover that even _Ron_ wasn't eating.

          "Hey, Hermione," Ron and Harry acknowledged glumly.

          "Hi. You know, it's not like anyone died or anything. Aren't you guys hungry?" Hermione inquired.

          They shook their head. "No, but you need to eat something," Ron said, shoving a plate of muffins in her face. Hermione stomach churned just from the sight and she pushed away the plate.

"No, thanks. I'm really _not_ hungry," Hermione said feeling slightly sick. "We all must be nervous."

"Who? Me? Nervous? No way!" Ron denied with his fingers anxiously tapping on the tabletop. Hermione reached out and covered his hand.

"No?" She asked with a smile. Just then Neville came to the table and looked far worse than any one else. He sat down and was sweating and was green around the gills.

"Neville? Are you all right?" Hermione asked, concerned. He managed a small smile that looked more like a grimace and nodded his head once. He looked around and saw the piles of food and with a quick motion, he launched himself out of his chair and out of the Great Hall.

"Poor Neville. I wish he wouldn't be so nervous," Hermione said sadly.

"Right. What's to be nervous about?" Ron asked. "We only have to sing in front of our entire class, could possible make a complete idiot out ourselves, and be humiliated for the rest of our mortal life. No biggie. I don't know what Neville's problem is. Why, he should be tap dancing to 'Dancing in the Rain' the silly boy."

Despite being completely terrified, Hermione laughed at Ron's dry tone that had had risen in pitch as he ended his statement. "Oh, boy. Well, it's almost showtime. Let's go." And with that the 3 brave Gryffindors prepared to meet their impending doom. And I don't mean You-Know-Who. 

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

Countdown to Showtime: 36 minutes

          "Oh, class I have absolutely wonderful news!"

          Professor Starr's cheery voice rang out in the dead silent classroom. The class nervously looked at one another. Somehow, Hermione didn't figure _her_ idea of wonderful news would be the same as theirs.

          "I've just been informed that a new room has been redone just for our class's performance. It is the size of the Great Hall and it is an auditorium. It has huge stage and seating large enough for the entire school. This will be where we put on the play also. And wait! That's not the best part!" She continued with her eyes gleaming.

Hermione snuck a look at Neville and thought if this 'best part' was any worse than what she just said, she would get to see just what Neville had eaten for lunch yesterday.

"Class," Prof. Starr continued. "Headmaster Dumbledore is going to come watch us! And, he's trying to get Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to come too! Isn't that marvelous?" She asked, beaming.

Hermione all of a sudden felt really sick. The entire class started shouting and pleading with Prof. Starr not to be so cruel.

"How can you do this to us?" Pansy shrieked. "I thought you were sane!"

"I'll get my father to pay you off! How much do you want? 1,000 Galleons?" Draco bargained.

"I think I need to go to the infirmary," Neville complained.

"Me too!" Dean chimed in.

"Yes. I have a terrible migraine coming on," Lavender agreed.

Professor Starr clapped her hands. "Enough! I am quite sane, I don't want your money, and _no one_ is going to the infirmary. I thought you would like this. It will really give you a feeling of performing on stage." A chorus of "No's" and "Let's not" rang throughout the classroom.

"We like this room! Actually, I think it would be better if we used the bathroom to perform actually. Then everyone could wait outside," Seamus suggested.

Professor Starr rolled her eyes. "This is not a debate. Come now, we're wasting time. Now, you have 20 minutes to get changed and then meet me in the auditorium. It's in the same corridor as the Charms room, all the way in the back, on the left. Now, hurry!"

On that note, Hermione rushed to her room, not even stopping to talk to anyone since she needed every second she could get. She made it upstairs in record time and quickly changed into her costume. She grabbed her make-up kit, hair supply bag, and CD and rushed to the Prefect bathroom before her dorm mates even came up. 

Hermione checked her watch when she made it to the bathroom. She had 15 minutes left. She quickly applied silver eyeliner with shimery silver eye shadow, foundation, powder, pink blush, pink lip liner, and tinkle-me pink lipstick. She put on the fairy dust and quickly took down her hair and brushed it. She left it down and smiled at the shine of it and put in some glitter to give it an extra oomph.  

When she looked in the mirror she couldn't believe it was Hermione Granger. She had never applied more than chapstick besides rare occasions like the Yule Ball. And her she was, all decked out. She checked her watch again. 3 minutes left. She quickly put her totes in a cabinet in the gigantic Prefect bathroom, grabbed the CD, and ran to the auditorium.

                                                                   *                 *                 *                 *                 * 

Countdown to Showtime: 1 minute 45 seconds._  
  
_

Once Hermione got to the auditorium, practically everyone was already in there. She stood and looked around in awe. The room was absolutely _huge_. She was instantly reminded of Carnegie Hall in New York. And she would have to go up _there_ on stage and sing in front of everyone? Just as she started having images of her falling, she saw Ron and Harry and grinned in relief. She ran over to where they were seated and they seemed to be looking for someone. 

"Hi guys? Saved me a seat?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry but who –_Hermione_???" Harry asked in shock. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" she asked.

"Wow. You look… wow. You're putting on a jacket, right?" Harry asked in protective big brother mode.

"This _is_ my jacket," she said as if daring him to contradict her. 

"Oh. It's just so… sheer," he said tentatively.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuck a look at Ron. He was staring, open-mouthed at her with no sound coming out.

"Ron?" She asked. Harry jabbed him in the ribs and he blinked.

"Yes. Wow. Hermione. You look fantastic. I can't-" He was cut off as Prof. Starr took the microphone. Hermione quickly sat down and noticed that everyone did the same. 

"It's show time, students! Everyone please thank Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape for taking time out of their busy schedules, and having to get others to cover their own classes, to come to see you."

Hermione looked at the 3 guests who were seated in the back. Dumbledore had his usual twinkle in his eye and was smiling, McGonagall had a stern look on and Snape looked like he would rather be having a root canal. The muggle way. 

"Ok. I am randomly drawing names for who will go first, second, and so on. You will come up, hand Mr. Susi the CD, which he will put in the stereo and play, take the microphone, and sing your hearts out. The lights will be dim with a spotlight on you, so don't be alarmed. Remember, just have fun! All right, first up is… (Ron was silently praying) Parvati Patil! Come on down!"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and Hermione caught Parvati's eye and gave her a thumbs-up. She confidently smiled, flipped her hair back, straightened her shoulders, and walked up to the stage. She gave the CD and stood at the microphone. The lights did dim and Hermione could see Parvati blink at the bright glare of the spotlight.

A catchy beat began and Parvati tapped her footand began singing – with just the background music. 

(A/N Want to listen? Put this in the URL box and click on …Oops I Did it Again!)

http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=484004688/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=SPEARS*BRITNEY/itemid=1184135
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I think I did it again_
    
    _I made you believe we're more than just friends_
    
    _Oh baby_
    
    _It might seem like a crush_
    
    _But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_
    
    _'Cause to lose all my senses_
    
    _That is just so typically me_
    
    _Oh baby, baby_
    
                Parvati was quite good, Hermione thought. She added her own little dance moves and although Hermione had never heard the song before, she thought it suited Parvarti's predicament quite well. She just wished Terry Boot could hear this!
    
    _Oops!...I did it again_
    
    _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_
    
    _Oh baby, baby_
    
    _Oops!...You think I'm in love_
    
    _That I'm sent from above_
    
    _I'm not that innocent_

_  
_          Parvati completed the song and everyone clapped, the Gryffindors the loudest. Lavender even stood on her seat and whistled for her best friend. 

"Brava! Brava! Wonderful! Next up is… Draco Malfoy!" Prof. Starr called.

Malfoy smirked and casually got up and stretched.

"_Today_, Mr. Malfoy." Prof. Starr said sternly.

Malfoy eventually got up to the microphone and Hermione noticed that he was wearing black pants and a black shirt that said 'I'm Too Sexy' in silver glitter. The music started up and Hermione rolled her eyes. This song fit Malfoy's ego to a T. Plus, he was pretty sexy – for the son of a Death Eater, that is.

Malfoy began singing and again, Hermione had to notice that he had a nice enough voice.

(A/N click on I'm Too Sexy)

http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=484004688/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=RIGHT+SAID+FRED/itemid=328308

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me   
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt   
So sexy it hurts   
And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan   
New York and Japan   
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party   
No way I'm disco dancing   
  
I'm a model, you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah   
I do my little turn on the catwalk

_  
_          When Malfoy finished he did several deep bows to every side of the auditoriums and they Slytherin girls went crazy, clapping and shouting his name. The Gryffindors clapped disdainfully, as if it was a chore.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. It's good to know who's really modest. Next can we have… Harry Potter!" Prof. Starr requested.

Hermione could see Harry gulp. He muttered what she assumed was some confidence boosters. She leaned back to let him pass her and murmured words of encouragements. Harry took a deep breath and went up to the stage and prepared to sing. 

The spotlight hit Harry and Hermione could tell he was anxious. The music started up and Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry was _very good_ and he was also doing it with just the music.

http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=266687185/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/ArtistID=FIVE+FOR+FIGHTING/ITEMID=1259060

(Click on Superman)

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me_  
  
_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_  
  
_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me  
_  
_Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything..._  
  
_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_  
  
_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
inside of me  
inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
inside of me  
_  
_I'm only a man  
in a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
looking for a dream_  
  
_I'm only a man  
in a funny red sheet  
and its not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...  
  
Its not easy to be me___

                   When Harry put the microphone down, the auditorium erupted in applause. Hermione clapped furiously but really sat and thought about what he sang. Did Harry truly feel like that? She felt an explainable wave of extreme sadness fill her. How did they get like this? Why did Harry's life have to be so lonely and full of sorrow? She knew everyone depended on him and she didn't know how she would cope under that type of pressure. When Harry came back to sit, she stood and gave him a huge hug.

"I'll always be here for you. Best friends until the end," she whispered. Harry smiled gratefully and took his seat.

"Well, I must say I'm very impressed Mr. Potter. Next up is Greggory Goyle," Prof Starr said and Hermione swore she was covering up a smirk.

Goyle lumbered up to the stage and Hermione sat back and watched. She noticed that Goyle was the first student to do actual karaoke and have the original singing on the CD. 

http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=266687185/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=BAHA+MEN/itemid=1526320

_(click on Who Let the Dogs Out)  
  
_

_Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
  
  
      _After those lines, Goyle froze and stood motionless on stage. He desperately tried to remember the words but gave up and just starting going 'Woof Woof Woof' throughout most of the song. When he finished everyone clapped but Hermione knew it was out of sheer joy that he finally finished breaking their ear drums. 

     "Thank you Mr. Goyle for that… interesting choice. Could I please have… Neville Longbottom?" Prof. Starr's voice rang out.

     Hermione saw Neville's face absolutely drain of color. He looked like he was about to pass out in a dead faint. Where he got the strength to get up, she'll never know. 

~

To Be Continued…

Sorry guys, but I really wanted to get this out and I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it for a few days since I just got my computer back! Please tell me what ya think!

Song Disclaimers:

…Oops I Did It Again belongs to Britney Spears

I'm Too Sexy belongs to Right Said Fred

Who Let the Dogs Out belongs to Baha Men

Superman belongs to Five For Fighting

And you can all thank TheOneAndOnly who suggested like half of these songs! Thank you! 


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowlings and not to me!

A/N: Ok, I guess I've kept you in suspense long enough! Honestly, I wish I could just sit down and write and write until this story was finished, but I have had so much homework that I'm lucky to have any free time to eat. 

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Every review put a huge smile on my face! You don't know how much I truly appreciate it! Now, on with the conclusion to Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

 Part 2 of 2

_Where we left off…_

_"Thank you Mr. Goyle for that… interesting choice. Could I please have… Neville Longbottom?" Prof. Starr's voice rang out._

          Hermione saw Neville's face absolutely drain of color. He looked like he was about to pass out in a dead faint. Where he got the strength to get up, she'll never know.

                                                                   *                 *                 *                 *                 *

          Hermione watched with a pained look as Neville slowly made his way to the stage. She looked over at Professor Starr who looked like she hated herself at the moment for how scared Neville was. Hermione also glanced over at Professor Snape who couldn't have looked any happier if Harry told him he was leaving Hogwarts to live with the Dursleys. She wanted to hex him into another decade she was so mad at how much pleasure he took in other's grief.

          Neville eventually got to the microphone, trembling all the way, all while Malfoy and his crowd were snickering loudly at poor Neville's anguish. The music began and Hermione was not surprised that Neville had opted for traditional karaoke since she feared if he had to sing solo, he would be traumatized for at least the next 28 years.

          Neville started singing but Hermione had to truly strain to hear any noise come out of his mouth. His soft voice had a sweet sound to it and it calmed her nerves about singing. Slightly.

I been locked out  
I been locked in  
but I always seem to come back again  
when you're in that room  
what do you do  
I know that I will have you in the end  
and the clouds they are crying on you  
and the birds are offering up their tunes  
in a shack as remote as a mansion  
you escape into a place where nothing moves  
and I been locked out

By the time Neville finished singing, he was bright red and smiled when the auditorium erupted in applause. Hermione herself didn't know if she was clapping for a job well done or for him not fainting or throwing up halfway through the song. 

"That was excellent, Neville. Truly brilliant. Remarkable job," Professor Starr praised. Hermione figured that Prof. Starr thought if she commended Neville enough, she would be forgiven for inflicting such torture on him, and she was right. Neville was nearly glowing from all the recognition as he sat back down in his seat.

"All right. Next is…." Hermione braced herself. She was ready to just get it over with so she was hoping to be next.

"Lavender Brown!" No such luck. She clapped for her friend and Lavender confidently walked up stage wearing an extremely short purple skirt and matching halter top. Hermione saw her 5 inch purple heels and knew if that had been her, she would of fallen flat on her face 2 minutes ago. 

Lavender tapped her shoe to the beat and let her voice loose, doing a solo performance.

http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=523139896/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/ArtistID=HOKU/ITEMID=1178858      Click Another Dumb Blonde

_I think that it's time  
that I should just let you go  
So I'll tell it to your face  
instead of tell it to you on the phone  
You see I thought that you were special baby  
something unique  
But lately I've come to find  
That you're not really interested  
in my heart or mind  
  
That's alright  
That's OK  
You never loved me anyway  
And I think that it's time for you to just move on  
  
That's alright  
That's OK  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Oh no___

The audience gave an enthusiastic response, cheering for Lavender as she completed her song. "That was fantastic, Lavender. Thank You. Could Vincent Crabbe please come on up?" Prof. Starr asked innocently. Hermione would have bet all her chocolate frogs that Prof. Starr loved to see some of her students made complete idiots of themselves. And she wasn't disappointed with Crabbe's performance. 

It took a while for it to sink into the young Slytherin's head that he was to go up and sing. He jumped up, caught his foot on the corner of the aisle, fell down, got up like nothing happened, and slowly walked to the stage, limping all the way. When the music started and he began to sing (Karaoke, naturally), it truly sounded like a dying cat. And when she heard the lyrics to the song, she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, and she wasn't alone. All the students were stifling giggles and Hermione even saw Prof. McGonagall's lips turn upwards. 

_Smelly Cat, Smelly cat what are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, smelly cat it's not your fault...  
They won't take you to the vet.  
You're obviously not their favorite pet.  
You may not be a bed of roses,  
And you're no friend to those with noses.  
Smelly cat, smelly cat what are they feeding you?  
Smelly cat, smelly cat it's not your fault! ___

          Hermione had to give Crabbe a little credit though. He knew most of the words and only had to repeat Smelly Cat 3 times when he got lost. The auditorium politely clapped, all the while giggling. 

          "Thank you, Mr. Crabbe for that… malodorous performance," it looked like Crabbe smiled at what he had thought had been a compliment. "Next is Blaise Zabini."

"Hey, Hermione. What does malodorous mean?" Harry asked as Blaise walked up for her turn at the mike.

          "Well, it has several meanings but the one I think she means it that his performance stunk," Hermione responded with a smile.

          Blaise got to the stage and Hermione winched at what she was wearing. Her outfit rivaled Lavender's except Blasie wasn't the petite size 3 that Lav was and a short, skintight skirt, with a skimpy tube top wasn't exactly appropriate.  Her ensemble was bright pink, and I mean bright. Hermione was instantly reminded of her Barbie's convertible she was inseparable with throughout pre-school. Ok, throughout third grade but she didn't like to say so. 

          Blaise assumed, what she must have thought was a sexy pose, bending one knee, to get ready but her top started inching down so she opted for standing up straight, and remained that way throughout her performance.

http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=523139896/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=AQUA/itemid=441083     Click Barbie Girl

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_
    
    _Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._
    
    _you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._
    
    _Imagination, that is your creation._
    
    _Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_
    
    _I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,_
    
    _Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling._
    
    _You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,_
    
    _kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

            The auditorium was dead silent for a few seconds when she finished before Prof. Starr began clapping, forcing everyone else to do the same. Blaise smirked at what she must of thought was a killer performance and merrily bounded towards her gaggle of girlfriends who were just so impressed and cooed at how great she was and they were all stunned silent so that's why they didn't clap right away.

            Next up was Dean, followed by Seamus before Millicent took the stage in an unforgettably horrible rendition of Britney Spears.

She wore a tight red leather halter top with matching pants which did nothing to flatter her figure. 

(http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=523139896/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=SPEARS*BRITNEY/itemid=1434316) Click I'm A Slave 4 U

_I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age  
Like that. You like that?  
Yeah. Now watch me_

The funniest part was during the entire performance, it seemed that Millicent was singing only to Malfoy. She was pointing her index finger directly at him every time she said "You." Hermione peeked over at Malfoy who was doing his best to totally ignore her. Millicent completed her song with a wink in Malfoy's direction and merrily skipped (well, as stealthily and evily as Slytherins skip) away to her seat.

"Very nice, Ms. Bulstrode. Well, we certainly have had some interesting performances today. Everyone is doing so… good," Professor Starr said tentatively, as if she was afraid to voice her true opinions. "Next up is…Pansy Parkinson!"

            Pansy tossed her long blond hair behind her shoulders and marched up to the stage as if she owned the place. When the music came on, she opened her mouth and did a solo performance. 

(http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=523139896/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=FORD*WILLA/itemid=1401449) Click I Wanna Be Bad

_Oh, I, I,.....I   
I wanna be bad witcha baby   
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya baby   
  
Do you   
Understand what I need   
From you   
Just let me be the girl   
To show you, you   
Everything that you can be   
Is everything that I can be (I wanna be)   
My turn   
Let me let you know that I, I can't   
Promise that I won't do that   
So, boy   
State the time and place   
'Cause you make me wanna misbehave   
  
I wanna be bad (bad)   
You make bad look so good   
I've got things on my mind   
I never thought I would   
I, I wanna be bad (bad)   
You make bad feel so good   
I'm losing all my cool   
I'm about to break the rules   
I, I wanna be bad_

Hermione joined her classmates in clapping at the end of her song. She was very surprised at how well Pansy had done. 

            "Very nice work, Ms. Parkinson. All right. Two of you are left," Prof Starr reminded. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look as they were the two leftovers. "Could Ron Weasley please entertain us?"

            Ron sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He got up and Hermione knew he was almost as nervous as Neville but hid it much better. 

            Ron took a deep breath up onstage and when the music began, he sang like he was born to, in a fabulous solo performance.

(http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=523139896/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=REO+SPEEDWAGON/itemid=1543412) Click I Can't Fight This..

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear _

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find _

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_. 

Hermione was shell-shocked after he completed his song. Could it be true? Could he truly have feelings for her? _Wait. He didn't look at you once during his song. What if you're jumping to idiotic conclusions_. Hermione tried in vain to ignore that little voice inside her head that made her doubt her own existence but it kept on talking. _He was looking a whole lot at Lavender. Maybe he's trying to reach out to her. Or… Oh no. He was looking at Pansy! Right at her! _

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw what she couldn't comprehend. Ron's eyes had been practically fixated on Pansy, her mind remembered, as he sang his dear little heart out. As Ron made his way down the stairs to his seat, she didn't know what to do. A look of fear crossed her face. Should she say something? _Ron, I'm so glad you have feelings for me too. I have been in love with you for a year or so now. Let's date and then we can get married and see if we can beat your mother in how many little Weasley's we can have running around at once! _Oh, yeah that would go over real well. 

"Brilliant, Ron! I must say, you have a lot of talent, young man. A lot of talent. Could Hermione Granger please come up?"

Hermione was so deep in thought about Ron that she nearly missed Professor Starr calling her name. She took a deep breath and stood up. She finally resolved what she would do. When she sang, she wouldn't look toward Ron at all. She'd look directly down the middle. Little did she realize that the Slytherins were seated in the center.

*                                    *                                   *                                   *                                   *

            "What did I do?" Ron moaned to Harry as he sat down, his eyes watching Hermione go up to the stage.

            "You were great, Ron. You were probably the best singer today," Harry encouraged.

            "That's not the point! Did you see her face? She was mortified! She couldn't believe I had any feelings for her! I'm such an idiot. I'm so lucky I couldn't look directly at her while singing. At least now I can play it off as liking someone else. Oh! How could you talk me into singing a song for her?" Ron complained.

            But whatever Harry was going to answer was halted by Hermione taking the microphone. Ron thought Hermione looked absolutely beautiful up onstage, all dressed in white. Actually, he always thought she looked beautiful. Even when she was in her pajamas, with bed head and morning breath, but he never dared say so. 

            Hermione began singing and it took Ron's breath away. (Click on I Surrender)

(http://www.cdnow.com/cgi-bin/mserver/SID=523139896/pagename=/RP/CDN/FIND/album.html/artistid=DION*CELINE/itemid=1499992)

_There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire is burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within   
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you   
'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me   
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
I know I can't survive   
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And no they can't take that away from me  
And they will see...  
'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me   
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
Every night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger, babe  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
Can't you hear my call  
I surrender all  
'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me   
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
Right here, right now  
O give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything, I surrender all to you  
Right here, right now  
O give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything, I surrender all to you___

            When Hermione finished, everyone, including Prof. Starr was stunned. Ron knew Hermione could sing, but he had never in all his 15 years heard anyone sing as good as that. The entire auditorium erupted in the largest standing ovation ever and Ron could tell even Snape was impressed.

            When the applause died down, Prof. Starr motioned for Hermione to stop walking offstage.

            "Hermione. I have never heard anyone who wasn't a professional sing like that. That was beyond words. You have such an amazing gift. A gift only about 1 in a million are blessed with. I am just… so surprised," Prof. Starr smiled. "Congratulations. You truly are a star."

            Hermione smiled back shyly and went back to her seat with everyone whispering words of awe and astonishment as she went by them.

            It was just then that the words of Hermione's song sunk into Ron's thick skull. He was overjoyed for a minute. _She likes me! _Then his mental smile faded and a feeling of dread spread over him. _Oh no. She didn't look at me once during her performance. She was looking at Harry. Wait. No. She was looking at someone else. Right at Draco Malfoy._ Ron's face drained of color. _She's in love with Malfoy. _

                                                                         *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            "I know it."

            "Ron," Harry sighed. "You don't know anything. For the thousandth time, Hermione is not in love with Malfoy!"

            "Yes, she is!" Ron insisted. "She had her lovey dovey eyes set only on him the whole time! I should have seen this coming."

            "You are being absolutely ridiculous, Ron. I'm going to let it go, calling it side effects of being in love. You need to work this out with Hermione. Be brave! You weren't put into Gryffindor for nothing," Harry encouraged.

            Ron shook his head. "I'm telling you. She likes _him_!"

            Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're right. How could I have been so blind. My, all those times Hermione has complained about, yelled at, and slapped Malfoy, was all in the name of denying her everlasting love for him. You are so quick."

            Ron seriously looked at Harry. "See. What did I tell ya. Love hurts. Especially if it's forbidden. That's why she likes him. She's acting out of her perfect, good-girl image." At this point, Ron began furiously pacing the floor of their dorm room. 

            "And!," Ron lit up, "The song matched her feelings. '_I'd surrender everything, to feel the chance to live again.'_  Ha! She's saying how she would give up everything and everyone to be with him since she knows no one would approve. She feels alive with Malfoy since she's acting out." Ron stopped pacing for a moment. "Man, I'm good."

            Harry couldn't contain his chuckles any longer. "Ron, you have thought this over way too much. What if she's simply saying that she'd forget all her doubts and fears, by letting you into her heart. So what if you cross the line between best friends and something more? She would be willing to do it."

            Ron shook his head, pitying Harry. "Sorry, mate. You've got it all wrong. When you have more experience with women, you'll understand."

            "And O' Great Knowledgeable One, what great romantic experiences have you had?" Harry asked with a smirk.

            Ron turned red. "That's besides the point. _The point_, " he emphasized, "is that our best friend, whom we have practically grown up with, is in love with our worst enemy. And not with me," he finished, his shoulders drooping.

            Harry knew Ron was focusing so much on Hermione and Malfoy since he feared rejection. Just because Hermione didn't pop out of her seat, kiss Ron soundly on the lips, and declare her undying love for him at the exact moment he completed his song, made Ron think that Hermione would never like him.

            "Ron," Harry said slowly. "You are hopeless."

                                                             *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            "How could I do that?" 

            "Hermione, it's ok," Parvati said consoling her anguished friend.

            "No, it's not!" Hermione shouted into her pillow. She was lying on her stomach, on her bed, her face buried in her soft feather pillow that was currently drenched in her salty tears. "It will never be ok, unless I can turn back time and do a different song," she wailed.

            The three other teens, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny, exchanged worried looks.

            "You were fantastic, Hermione," Lavender tried.                                                                                                                    

            Hermione finally sat up, wiping her tears from her red face. "Yeah, but Ron didn't think so. He had this look of..of.. of humiliation on his face! He was ashamed! He can't stand the thought of being with me! And he was practically drooling over Pansy," she cried, blowing her nose rather loudly in a tissue Ginny had thoughtfully handed her.

            "Umm. Hermione. Parvati and I were there and Ron was in no way, 'drooling over Pansy.' He was definitely drooling over you, though." Lavender said.

            "Oh yeah? Then why did he completely avoid my eyes?" Hermione asked, her own eyes filling up again. "How can I be so stupid? Here I am, Hermione Granger, crying over……BOYS! I should be studying for next month's Transfiguration test or writing to my parents, or having a S.P.E.W revival, but not wasting my perfectly good tears over Ron Weasley."

            "Hermione, you just need a good night's sleep is all," Ginny reasoned and proceeded to tuck Hermione in bed, an extra-large box of Kleenex tissues with Lotion, on her nightstand.

            "Ok. Only, wake my when this year is over," Hermione pleaded.

            The other 3 rolled their eyes.

            "Goodnight, Hermione," they chorused. 

            "Night."

                                                             *                      *                       *                      *                      *

Sorry to end it here guys. I have so much more planned that I wanted to put in this chapter but I figured I'd better get something out before everyone forgets about me! You didn't really expect me to just put the 2 lovebirds together so quickly did you? :) Don't worry, they'll get together. Eventually. I'll try to put Chapter 12 out this weekend!

I Surrender blongs to Celine Dion

Can't Fight This Feeling belongs to REO Speedwagon

I Wanna Be Bad belongs to Willa Ford

I'm A Slave 4 U belongs to Britney Spears

Smelly Cat belongs to Phoebe of the NBC show Friends

Barbie Girl belongs to Aqua

Just Another Dumb Blonde belongs to Hoku

Locked Out belongs to Crowded House


	13. Chapter 1213

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They are from J.K.Rowlings, not me. 

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that read and/or reviewed! I still can't believe people are actually reading this! Oh, I made this Ch. 12 and 13 so the numbers correspond.

Madame Mad: Yep, we still have a loooong way to go. Dancing, acting, auditions, actual play, and more! I do say this will end up being quite a long fic. I do want to say thank you to you especially, for sticking with me from the very beginning! 

Lives Untold

Chapter 12 and 13

Hermione Granger sat at an isolated table in the Library, trying in vain to absorb the Potions book she was reading. She sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Try as she might, she just couldn't concentrate on the words spread out before her. This whole Ron thing was so out of sorts that she had trouble thinking about anything else.

          Oh, sure her and Ron still talked. Things like, "Please pass the butter," and "How many eyes of newts?" passed naturally from their lips. But it seemed that if they were ever left alone, an awkward silence hung between them resulting in them trying to spend as little time together as possible. Hermione, and Ron, she noted, always made a point to have Harry around whenever they might be in the position to be alone. She hated the uncomfortable aura that was around the two of them and wished they would yell and scream at one another instead of the distant, polite words that were spoken. 

          She wasn't even 100% sure of the reasoning behind the uneasiness. Yes, Ron had sung a song that sounded an awful lot like an admission of his feelings to her, but he could have easily pulled it off as just a beat he had liked. The same with Hermione- she could claim she wanted to show her vocal range. Yet, neither of them did that. Hermione didn't know what to do. What if she laughed off the song, ruining her only chance with Ron? What if she admitted her feelings, only to be laughed at by him? Hermione sighed. Life was not easy for a teenager. Especially a teenage girl who was a witch.

"Where is it?" 

          Hermione jumped as she heard a hiss from behind her. She turned around to be looking at none other than Draco Malfoy, as he was pulling his forefinger across the neat row of books in the bookcase.  She was about to turn around and mind her own business, when Malfoy turned and glared at her. His glare went from her face to the book laying open in front of her, and back to her again.

          "Granger. Give me that book," Malfoy demanded.

          "What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "No way! I was here first. You can have it when I'm done. And I'm being kind allowing you _that_."

          "I need that book now." Malfoy seethed. "Our Potions assignment is due in 3 days and that is what I need for my information. I rarely come in here. You, on the other hand, live in here. I'm sure you have much more time to do work than me. So, HAND IT OVER!" Malfoy said with a raised voice.

          "Shut up!" Hermione hissed. "No. You can't have it. I need to finish this assignment today. I'm already behind schedule. You can see it when I'm done."

          "I'm not leaving without my assignment being completed. So unless you want to do it for me, I insist you part with your beloved book," Draco said snidely, holding out his hand.

          Hermione closed her eyes and counted to 10. When she opened them Malfoy was still standing, holding his hand out. "Malfoy. I am not giving it up. If you are so adamant about doing your assignment this minute, you can share the book with me."

          Malfoy looked physically offended. "Me?" He asked shocked. "Share a book with…with…you! Dream on, Granger. I'm not sitting anywhere near a filthy Mudblood like you."

          "Fine!" Hermione shouted, slighting louder than the 6-inch voice Madam Pinch instructed they must use. "Then go away a leave me alone!" And with that Hermione turned and scooted the open book closer to her, protecting every inch of it with her slim arms wrapped around the edges. She resumed reading and got to the second paragraph before she heard Malfoy pull her a chair as far way from her as humanly possible, while still able to read the minute print in the Potions book.

          Hermione locked eyes with him and glared. He glared back just as fiercely before looking at the book. Hermione relented and put it in between them.

          Few words passed in the hour and fifteen minutes that the unspoken truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin conspired. Hermione finished first and as she was getting up, her foot caught on the leg of her chair, and she found herself sitting in Malfoy's lap.

          Malfoy smirked. "I know I'm sexy, Granger, but please try to contain yourself."

          "Shove it, Malfoy," Hermione huffed, before getting up and walking away.

          Neither of them noticed a pair of eyes watching their last moments together. When Hermione walked away, the person quickly scrambled up and ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to beat her.

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "Hermione and Mafoy were talking in the Library!"

          "What? Hermione was laughing with Malfoy in the Greenhouse?"

          "Did you hear? Malfoy kissed Hermione in the Slytherin Common Room!"

          "Can you believe Hermione and Malfoy were snogging in the Astronomy Tower?"

          "I never knew! Hermione and Malfoy have been secretly dating for 2 years!"

          The entire Gryffindor Common Room was abuzz with all the new 'information' they had acquired. 

          "I just never would have expected it," Dean said, shaking his head. 

          "No one did," Seamus agreed.

          "Hey!" Alicia said suddenly "Does Ron know? Or Harry?"

          That got everyone quiet. Hushed whispers were rotating around about how the Duo would react the completion of their Trio, siding with the Dark Side and wanting to switch Houses to be with her fiancée. 

          Alicia's answer wouldn't have to wait, as Harry and Ron, entering through the portrait, laughing about some joke. They stopped laughing as they saw the solemn faces of their fellow Gryffindors.

          "Oh no," Ron whispered. "Is it Mum? Is she ok?" he asked fearfully to his brothers.

          "No! No, she's fine," George reassured him.

          Both Harry and Ron released a breath they had been holding. "Then, what is it?" Ron asked.

          "This may be hard to absorb, but we feel we must tell you," Fred began dramatically.

          "What?!"

          Seamus stepped forward. "Harry. Ron," he started seriously. "We have learned that Hermione and Malfoy have been secretly seeing each other since third year. They are engaged and Hermione is planning to join not only the Slytherin house, but also the Dark Side. I'm sorry." He stepped back.

Harry and Ron were quiet for about 8.2 seconds before bursting out laughing. 

"That has…got to be…the must absurd thing I ever heard!" Ron said in between laughs.

"Good one, guys," Harry agreed, laughing.

"We have proof! Neville, tell them," Dean urged.

That stopped all laughs. 

"Well, I was…you see…" Neville stuttered.

"Out with it, Neville!" Ron said rather harshly.

"I went to the library and I saw Hermione sitting in Malfoy's lap!" he squeaked.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Harry prodded.

"No, I-"

"Did Hermione have a Dark Mark on her arm?"

"Well, no-"

"Do you know it was anyway relating to romance?"

"I don't-

"So, basically, you made all this up," Harry finished angrily. He gestured to everyone. "You created an exciting story to spice up your lives?" That started up a commotion.

"I really heard they were kissing! Or, I think so."

"I could have sworn I heard Astronomy Tower. It could have been Library. They both have "A's" in them."

"Maybe it _was_ talking, not snogging."

"How could you believe that about _Hermione_?"

The Gryffindors all broke up, talking in little groups about the events that transpired. All, saying they never truly believed all that about their dear Prefect Hermione. They all loved her; she couldn't be evil. 

Harry and Ron collapsed into the chairs and sat in silence for a few moments. 

"Can you believe they said all that?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"Um."

"Ron? What is it?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione was sitting in Malfoy's lap."

"Ron! We just finished disproving everything those idiots said."

"No," Ron countered. "Neville admitted her saw that. They made up the rest, but every rumor has some point of truth. That is the point of truth. Give the rest time."

Whatever Harry was about to respond was stopped by Hermione coming around and flopping on a hair next to Ron.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi," Harry said with a small smile. Ron remained silent.

"What are you two up to?"

"Where were you?" Ron asked abruptly.

Hermione looked taken aback. "In the Library. Doing my Potions essay."

"See anyone interesting?" Ron asked 

"No, not really," Hermione said. She really didn't want to get into working with Malfoy for over an hour.

"I see. Well, Goodnight," and with that, Ron, quickly left.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry just shook his head.

                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hell-_o_, Hermione!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati were all sitting on her bed with huge grins plastered on their faces. She had an incredible urge to run away. Far, far away.

"Umm, hi?" Hermione asked tentatively. "What's going on?"

"Come, come, sit, talk, share," Lavender prodded, gesturing for her to join them on her own bed.

Hermione weighed her options. Run and sleep in the Common Room, or have 'girl talk' and sleep in her own bed. She quickly decided and started backtracking out the door.

"NO! Wait!" Three voices halted her retreat and Hermione was forced back in the room by 6 hands, as the girls had jumped up to drag her back in. They pushed her on her bed and Hermione was scared. Very scared. They had those looks in their eyes. Looks of gossip and she didn't like it one bit.

"Now, Hermione," Parvati began. "Where were you earlier this evening?"

"Umm, in the Library?"

"Is that a question?" Ginny asked.

"No. I was in the Library. Then I took a short walk to clear my head."

"With who?" Lavender asked sweetly.

"Don't you mean 'with whom?'" Hermione questioned. She was given a 'look' from each girl.

"No one."

"Hermione! Who were you with in the Library?" Parvati whined.

"Fine! I had to work with Malfoy. Big deal. Can I please go to sleep now?" Hermione pleaded.

All three were sadly shaking their heads. "Poor girl. She has no idea," Lavender whispered.

"Ok!" Hermione yelled. "What is going on?"

"Hermione. This is painful to say," Parvati began. "Neville saw you sitting in Malfoy's lap. There was a big thing in the Common Room and everyone was accusing you of dating him, turning to Dark Side, blah blah blah."

Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers and she couldn't help but gasp. "What?! Never! I _fell_! I fell on him! I don't even _like_ Malfoy! How could they say that?"

"We weren't even there or we surely would have defended you." Lavender put in quickly.

Hermione didn't really have a color picture of that happening. She figured that had they been there, she would probably of not only been dating Malfoy, but married and with child.

 "Ron and Harry came in and they all told them about you and Malfoy and Harry got all mad and said you'd never do that," Ginny offered.

"And Ron?" Hermione asked, winching. 

"I heard he just stood there," Parvati said helpfully.

"Oh!" Hermione smacked her hand to her head. "That's why he was being so weird downstairs. He thought- Wait! He believed it?" She shrieked.

"No, I don't think he believed all of it," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Probably just the part of sitting on his lap."

Hermione's eyes darkened. "He actually thought. Me and Malfoy. On his _lap_?! Well, I'm not telling him!"

"You're not?" Parvati asked, surprised.

"No. If he's dense enough to think I would do that, then he can just keep on believing it," Hermione huffed.

"Umm. Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Lavender asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'm more than sure. When he asks, I'll tell him. That's it. Now, can I please get some sleep?"

The girls nodded and they all broke up, getting ready for bed.

                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Had Hermione not known about the events from the previous night in the Common Room, she would have thought that she had a terminal illness- that everyone knew about but her.

From the moment she walked downstairs, she was showered with Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, and in Neville's case, an offer to hold Trevor, which she politely declined. 

Fred and George Weasley carried her books to her table to every single class she had.

Dean Thomas pulled out her chair for her whenever she sat down.

Seamus Finnigan complemented everything about her, from her hair to her knees. ("They're so round. But in a good way.")

In Potions when Snape was going to actually let them pick their partner, every single Gryffindor rushed over to Hermione and started pulling on her arms to be their partner. Hermione felt that her arms would rip right off their sockets, had Snape not told everyone to sit down, and he would be picking groups. Hermione got stuck with Pansy, but at least all her limbs were still intact. Hermione didn't know what to think, when Harry and Ron weren't in the group rushing to be with her. She didn't know whether to be thankful, or offended.

Hermione was still angry with everyone for believing such rumors about her. She figured that they ought to have bought her a whole box of her favorite Sugar Quills- Special Edition Mint Chocolate instead of everyone giving her their leftovers. She should have been given a whole new set of school books, with all the writing done in gold. Real gold too, not the imitation. She'd even accept rubies and diamonds. But she didn't show any outwards signs of distress. She smiled and giggled, accepting all the gifts. Hey, who wouldn't take free food?

She even asked a few times why they all were being so generous. Some said, "because you sang so beautifully!" Some said "No reason." Her favorite though was "because I haven't appreciated you enough in these last 5 years. Now I want to show it."

Hermione didn't really, deep down, believe it was her fellow Gryffindor's fault. Human nature was strange. You hear one thing, you think it was written in stone. Rumors can evolve and be so far from the truth, as it was in this case, and people don't know what to believe.

Her relationship with Harry was back to normal. She knew he trusted her and for that, she was thankful. With Ron on the other hand, it was still strained. She still refused to tell him the truth and he still refused to ask. She just wished things would get back to normal.

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_2 weeks later_

"Ok, class! Dance time!" 

Professor Starr was beaming at her under excited class. Hermione groaned and heard the rest of her class have the same reaction.

"Haven't we done enough muggle activities to last a lifetime?" Ron whispered to her. Hermione was glad that at least Ron and her were speaking. She had a feeling that Harry had something to do with it, by knocking some sense into the redhead.

"I know. I hope it won't be too embarrassing," she agreed.

"All right, everyone," Prof. Starr, began, clapping her hands as if they were 2 years old. "Come with me to the Ballroom!" That got a reaction out of the class. 

"Please! Just, follow me!" What else could they do? Hermione, Ron and Harry followed the rest of their classmates out the door, down the corridor, and into a whole new world. Well, a whole new classroom at least. The 'Ballroom' was a huge room and all four walls were mirrors. The flooring was an actual muggle dance floor, Hermione noted, as she used to take ballet.

"Ok! This is so exciting!" Professor Starr squealed. "Now, I've already drawn names randomly so I know who your partners are. If everyone would please line up against that side mirror, we'll quickly begin."

Hermione and the rest of the class slowly made their way to the mirrors and prepared to completely humiliate themselves in front of everyone. Hermione figured this was the only time Gryffindors and Slytherins ever felt like they were on the same boat. 

"Ok, we've got, Lavender and Seamus are Group One, Parvati and Goyle, Group Two. Please go to the center of the room," Professor Starr instructed. Hermione gave Parvati a sympathetic smile as she walked, mortified, to the middle of the floor with her lovely partner. 

"Harry and Hermione, Group Three." Hermione and Harry grinned at one another and each gave Ron a solemn look, as he would have to be with a Slytherin. Yuck!

"Draco and Millicent, Group Four." Hermione would never forget the look of complete and utter horrification Malfoy had on his face. Millicent, on the other hand, was in her glory. She ran over to Malfoy, grabbed his hand, squealing all the way at how 'fabulous' they would be together, and dragged him to the center.

"Ron and Pansy, Group Six." Hermione missed hearing the rest of the pairings as she saw Pansy and Ron walk together. She felt a twinge in her stomach. '_Me? Jealous of Pansy? That pug-faced brat? Never!' _Envious or not, she didn't like this pairing thing at all. She really didn't want Ron working with Pansy. 

But, unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't always get what she wanted.  

"Class. Take a good look at your partner. You'll be working with them for a couple weeks and then we will switch. First, we'll be starting out very slow. We'll have these four weeks of intense instruction of all types of dance from swing dancing to salsa to ballet. Then, with either one or two people, you will chorography your own three- minute dance to the music of your choice. I would like you to try to use most of the new movements we learn, but more about that later. Are there any questions so far?" Professor Starr looked expectantly around the room.

Pansy raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "What will be the expected attire?"

"Excellent question!" Professor Starr beamed at Pansy. "Now, I had planned for everyone to wear tights and leotards-"

That got the class in an uproar. Well, mostly the boys.

"What?! Forget it, I'm leaving!" Malfoy announced loudly. "I've happily complied with everything up to now. I've sung a song about a boat. I did a killer performance onstage. I hand sew my costume! But I draw the line at this. I am NOT wearing tights and I can assure you, my father will hear of this."

Professor Starr fixed her infamous Glare O' Death on Malfoy. Hermione never ceased to be amazed at how her Professor could go from peppy cheerleader one moment, to like Snape the next.

"I've had it up to here, Malfoy. This is the last straw. One more comment, and you will be expelled."

"Please, Malfoy! Say something!" Parvati begged. Everyone laughed (Well, the Gryffindors at least), easing the tension in the room.

Professor Starr silenced the class. "Now, as I was saying, I _had_ planned for everyone to wear tights, but Headmaster Dumbledore thought I might be pushing it to far. But you will need something like sweatpants, or soffes for you girls, and either a big T-Shirt or tank top. I'll give you one week to have your attire, as you can just wear your regular robes to class until then. There is a Hogsmeade trip planned for Saturday, and I will tell you where to buy your muggle clothing, if you don't have any. Don't worry, I'll get you a discount! But for now, class is over. Tomorrow we will meet here, and dancing will begin!"

Ron joined Hermione and Harry as they left the Ballroom. 

"Can you believe this? Sweat pants? She's going to make us sweat?" Ron asked, confused.

"No, Ron. Sweatpants are just really comfortable pants and soffes are shorts. They're easy to move around in," Hermione explained.

Ron just shook his head. "We haven't even started muggle dancing and I hate it. And I'm with Pansy, of all people."

Hermione had almost forgotten about the pair. "Oh, that's right. I hope she doesn't annoy you too much."

Harry stayed silent, observing his two best friends as they interacted. He _so_ had to get them together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for now! Reviews are very much appreciated! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They belong to Ms. J.K.Rowlings and not to me!

A/N-Ok, here's the next chapter! It's very Hallween like and is kind of short but I wanted to have it out for actual Hallween. It doesn't deal too much with Muggle A&E, but it does open a whole new can of worms!

As always, thank you to my reviews and/or readers! You know who you are!

Chapter 14

"One and two, three and four!"

Hermione breathlessly tried to keep up with Professor Starr's tempo, but it seemed she was failing terribly. Today was the first day of actual dancing and they had begun with learning the waltz to prepare them for the next school dance, whenever it was to be. 

          Professor Starr was clapping along with the beat, but it seemed that everyone was doing a lousy job. At least once every five seconds there was an exclamation of "Ouch!" as yet another foot had fallen victim to the art of dance.

          The song finally ended and Hermione was relieved to hear Professor's Starr call it a day. "Good job everyone! That's enough for today. There's an ice box in the corner in case your toes are a little worse for wear," Professor Starr commented. There was a sudden onrush of students, as nearly everyone ran to get some ice. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. 

          "You don't need any ice?" Harry asked her with a grin.

          "No! No, I'm fine," Hermione said lightly. In reality, her second toe on her right foot was screaming in pain from being stomped on four times. She knew how self-conscience Harry was about dancing and she was not going to make him feel bad by running to the ice box.

"Hey, guys. I see you both survived intact," Ron commented as he joined the two.

"Yep, we're good," Hermione said happily (her foot still feeling like it was on fire, of course). "How's Pansy as a dancer?"

"Actually, she's not as bad as I feared she would be. We even carried on a conversation without hexing each other," Ron answered.

"Oh. How…nice," Hermione said faintly, her stomach churning. _What?! 'Not as bad!' How can he say that? Great. Now he'll fall for that tramp and they'll have a huge wedding with all her little Death Eater friends and there I'll be, all alone, in the back, and people will say how cute they are together and all feel sorry for me since I had my chance and I blew it and my toe still really hurts. _All in all,this was not turning into a very good day for Hermione Granger.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Oh, who, me? Terrific," she said dead panned. "So, tonight's the Halloween Feast, right?" she asked, picking a new topic out of the sky.

"Yep," Harry confirmed. Ron and Harry then proceeded to talk about new strategies about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin and Hermione, forever bored with that so-called game, was left to her thoughts.

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was that time of the year again- Halloween. Hermione used to like the holiday when she was younger and would always dress up as a princess or an angel or in some other equally adorable costume and go Trick or Treating. Since her parents were dentists, she would always have to sneak the candy into her room to eat it, which led her to have to nearly inhale it and she was sick for two days. Those were the days. Now, whenever October Thirty-First rolled around, she would be continually on edge. She figured it might have something to do with the lack of secure Halloweens she had experienced since beginning at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, the glass was half full for Hermione so she was hoping for a nice, normal Halloween.

   She had relayed her feelings to Harry and Ron the other day and Ron had just about laughed in her face. "Ha!" Ron had shouted. "The words 'normal' and 'Hogwarts' go together like 'Snape' and 'compassion.'" Yet, Hermione was still optimistic as the Trio made their way to the Great Hall to begin the Halloween Feast.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes as big as saucers. "Would you look at all this food?"

"It does look good," Hermione agreed. It seemed to her the food got better and better every year. She figured if they kept this up, by seventh year she wouldn't be able to fit through the door.

She was in the midst of reaching for a Special Edition Halloween Double Chocolate Frog from the platter before her, when something caught her eye. She stared, open mouthed at it.

The two boys followed her gaze and all three were staring when a house-elf put a huge piece of cake in front of Harry Potter himself.

"Mister Potter," the little elf began. "Here's a piece of cake from Dobby. It's the-"

"It's the Triple Chocolate Chunk Supreme Moose Cake." Hermione finished with wide eyes. 

Harry and Ron looked at her strangely. 

"There's a huge name for that little piece of chocolate cake?" Ron asked dubiously.

"Yes. I've only read about it, but to actually _see_ it," Hermione said, bewildered. 

"Ummm, Hermione? Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself." Harry asked tentatively. 

"I'm great. Thank you," Hermione said addressing the house-elf, but he was already gone.

          "So, what's so great about this Double Cake With Chunks Of Moose, anyway?" Harry queried. 

          "Oh, it's only supposed to be the best cake in the world of cakes," Hermione explained, not bothering to correct its name. "It's made specially in the Witch's Factory in Switzerland and it's only made at midnight on October 30 so it is only eaten on Halloween. It's made with exactly one hundred and fifty six chocolate chips and-" 

          "Hermione!" Harry interrupted, laughing. "If you want it so bad, you're welcome to it."

          "Oh! No!" Hermione said innocently. "I could never take your cake away from you."

          "It's perfectly-" Harry began.

          "Give me a fork!" she commanded and Ron slapped one in her hand and she dug in. After thirteen bites, all in quick succession, Hermione finally lifted her head up sat back in her seat, and sighed in satisfaction. 

          "Scrumptious," she murmured. 

          "Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked grabbing a fork. "Since you've only had like half the cake, could I just-"

          "No!" Hermione slapped Ron hand away and gave him her own Glare O' Death. 

          "Please? Just one little bite?" he begged. And then he had to do it. He gave her his puppy eyes. Hermione Granger considered herself a strong woman. Hey, she had beaten death on numerous occasions. But if there was one thing that reduced her to putty, were Ron Weasley's puppy eyes. She would serve detentions for him, do all his homework, beat up Malfoy, all in the name of puppy eyes. Which is why he could never know that power he had over her, of course.

          She was just about to open her mouth to say 'Please, finish it all,' when a shooting pain went through her stomach.

          "Ow!" she gasped, clutching her abdomen.

          "What? What is it? What's wrong? You can have the whole piece! I don't need any!" Ron said frantically. Hermione would have laughed had her insides not felt like they were ripping from her body.

          "Guys? I feel really-" And with that, Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and as she was tipping over, for her head to properly introduce itself to the hard marble floor, Ron's strong arms wrapped around her.

_*************_

In the Infirmary 

_*************_

"Poison."

At Madam Pomfrey's blunt diagnosis, both Ron and Harry drained of color.

"Poison? But how? By whom?" Ron sputtered. "Who would want to harm _Hermione_?"

"No one," Harry said glumly. "It was my cake. I'm supposed to be lying there."

"Now, now, Mr. Potter. No use blaming ourselves," Headmaster Dumbledore reasoned. 

Poppy Pomfrey shook her head. "This is the first sign of Frosticine Poison I have heard of in five hundred years. I can't imagine where it came from."

"She'll be okay, right? Right?" Ron demanded when no one answered him.

"As long as she gets the antidote in time, she'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey assured a nearly hyperventilating Ron.

 "It's been a long day. I do believe you and Mr. Weasley should retire," Dumbledore suggested.

"What?" Ron asked, flabbergasted. "No way! I'm not leaving Hermione."

"Mr. Weasley. I can assure you that no harm will come to Ms. Granger. I'll escort you to your room," Professor McGonagall said with conviction.

"Ok, Professor," Harry agreed. "I'm a bit-" he yawned. "-tired myself."

Ron looked murderously at Harry before 'remembering' how tired he really was. "Oh, yeah. Me too. Yawn."

"Let's go, boys," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

As they retreated, Professor Snape turned to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Sir, I don't believe those Gryffindors are going to stay up there."

Dumbledore looked back at him with a twinkle in his eye. "You don't, do you? Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must inquire about Ms. Granger's predicament. And I do believe you have to try to concoct the antidote."

Professor Snape curtly nodded and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're getting the Invisibility Cloak, right?"

Harry nodded at Ron's question. "Of course. You didn't think I'd just go to sleep did you?"

"Well, no, I hoped not," Ron said sheepishly.

"Ok, let's go question Dobby," Herry said with a 'Look' at Ron.

The two Gryffindors crept downstairs, tickled the pear to enter the kitchens and made their way over to Dobby.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry greeted.

Dobby looked shocked that Harry had come to visit. 

"Harry Potter! How good to see you. Dobby will go get you some candy corn." As he started heading for the other side of the room, Harry stopped him.

"No thanks, Dobby. I need some answers. What do you know about this chunky chocolate cake supreme? A house-elf gave it to me, saying it was from you and it had poison in it. Hermione is now ill," Harry said. 

Dobby's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh, Master Potter! I can't believe that could happen! I never saw any chocolate cake, I swear it! Who told you this?"

"Umm, a house-elf, about your height," Harry said.

"Yeah, his eyes were like yours also, but more green," Ron added. 

"Oh!" Harry snapped his fingers. "He had a little puff of white hear sticking from the top of his head."

Dobby absorbed this new knowledge thoughtfully. "Hmm. Sounds very familiar. Dobby will find out who this evil house-elf is for Harry Potter."

"Ok, thanks, Dobby. We'll visit you again soon," Harry promised. The boys snuck back up to their dorm room under the Invisibility Clock.

"Well, that didn't help too much," Ron said angrily, as they reached their room.

Harry shrugged. "At least we have another pair of eyes looking out for Hermione's assailant."

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think we should get some sleep," Harry said, holding his hand up to Ron's objections. "Tomorrow we can check out the library for the –what was it? Frostbiting Poison?" Harry asked, scratching his head.

"Frosticine," Ron supplied.

"Right- Frosticine Poison. We'll research it, find a cure, investigate that house-elf, and save the day. What do you say?" Harry asked with a smile.

Ron couldn't help returning the smile, despite his worry over Hermione. "You're on, mate."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Ok. Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's go."

With that, Harry and Ron attacked the pile of books sitting in front of them in the Library. It was almost a race, with page flipping (often page ripping) and rushing to the stacks to get yet more books to add to the already overflowing tabletop.

No words were spoken and Hermione would have been so proud of her boys actually researching something all by themselves and with a passion that rivaled her quest to find every book written on studying for the O.W.L.S. They spent their entire Saturday in the Library, taking only breaks for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"I've got something!" Ron shouted, jumping up, his chair tipping over and falling to the ground. He held the book over his head as if there were a dozen Great White Sharks swimming below him. The entire Library, if it was possible, got even quieter. Students rose from their seats to see what all the commotion was about and Madam Pince sent such as glare that if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

Ron blushed bright pink and quickly picked up his fallen chair while whispering very softly to Harry, "I've got something."

"I think the whole school has realized that, Ron," Harry said with a smirk. "What does the book say?"

Ron cleared his throat. "There's not much here, but her goes: The Frosticine Posion, first sighted in 726 is an extremely rare and often lethal poison." Both boys turned white as they exchanged a look.

"When a female ingests it, if she receives the cure within forty-eight hours, she will return to regular health. However, if a male even has one drop, the result is death," Ron concluded.

The boys were silent. "Wow. If Hermione hadn't stopped us, we would be…" Ron trailed off.

"Dead," Harry finished unemotionally.

"Do you.. do you think it was You-Know-Who?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know," Harry said hopelessly. "It's certainly possible. I mean, when isn't Voldemort not looking for a way to off me?"

"Shhh!" Ron hissed. "Don't say His name!"

"Ron. You cannot fear a name. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" Harry whispered loudly. He didn't want to cause too much of a ruckus.

Ron didn't respond and Harry didn't make him. They started putting the books back when Professor McGonagall came rushing over to them.

"Both of you. Come with me," she said, and rushed back out. The boys dropped the books unceremoniously back on the table, running to keep up with their Professor.

They were led to the Infirmary and to the back of the room. Ron, fearing the worst let out the breath he had been holding when he saw Hermione sitting up in bed, being mothered by Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione!" they both cried, running over to hug her.

"Hi, guys," Hermione said weakly with a smile.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "A pillow? Some ice cream maybe? A new S.P.E.W. member? A kiss?" Ron turned bright red when he heard the last words leave his big mouth.

Hermione mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and Harry was looking like he just won the lottery. Which, he possible might have as he made a bet with Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Fred, and George on just how long the two lovebirds could act so naïve when it was obvious they were head of heels for one another.

"I mean, a kiss. Like those chocolate ones you're always going on and on about. What are they? Harashay?" he asked, mentally praying she wouldn't realize didn't mean chocolate.

"Hershey," Hermione corrected hoping her voice didn't crack. Her heart, which had been beating at an abnormally high rate, suddenly decreased dramatically. "And, no, thank you, I don't need anything."

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. For all of this," Harry said, his head bent down.

Hermione held up her hand. "Now stop right there, Harry Potter. None of this is your fault. We'll find out who tried to poison you. They are the one to blame. Plus, I'm glad I took that stupid cake. That stupidly delicious, mouthwatering, beautiful…" Hermione's voice trailed off and she finally shook herself out of her memories of chocolate cake. "Right. I'm glad I did because I'm fine. If either of you had any, I don't know what I'd do," Hermione finished softly.

"You know about that poison and it's effects?" Ron asked.

"Of course. We learned about it in third year. Of course, I never expected to experience it firsthand, but think of the wonderful extra credit paper I could do about it. I could describe how it tasted and what it felt like to be under it's power," Hermione said excited.

"Oh, brother. The girl barely escaped death and she's thinking of extra credit," Ron said fondly.

"What did you dream about, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione turned a little pink at that question. In actuality, her dream had a bit to do with Ron and her having a candlelit picnic in the Astronomy Tower, but there was no way she was going to admit that. "Oh, you know. The Triple Chocolate Chunk Supreme Moose Cake might have had a few appearances," she said lightly. It wasn't a lie, exactly. Inside the picnic basket had really been the cake! "But, you two better go up or else you won't be able to concentrate well enough tomorrow to take good notes for me," Hermione said sternly, trying to change the subject. 

"When do you get out of here?" Harry asked.

"I should be released tomorrow afternoon but that still leaves my morning classes for you to contend with," Hermione reminded.

 "Ok. Harry, I'll be there in a minute. Go on ahead," Ron said.

Harry nodded and smiled to himself. Well, it was more like jumping up and down and yelling 'Go, Ron!' to himself, but he simply walked out the door.

Ron sat down on Hermione's bed. "I was really scared tonight. Don't do that again," he said, looking into her eyes.

Hermione could only nod. Mentally, she was hysterical. _Wow. Ok. He is really close. But, this is just Ron. Ron with his adorable red hair and beautiful blue eyes and cute little nose and Ok! Stop it Hermione, you sound like you're describing a dog!_

"Ummm, listen. I just want to say that well, we're best friends, right?" Ron asked nervously.

"Always and forever," Hermione agreed.

"Well, I," Ron began and then stopped. He leaned forward a little bit and Hermione did the same. Their faces were a mere seven inches away when-

"Out, out, out! Miss Granger needs her beauty sleep!" Ron and Hermione sprung apart so fast you would have thought one just sneezed on the other, as Madam Pomfrey came to shoo Ron out.

"Umm, ok. Goodnight, Hermione. I'm really glad you're ok. And we will find out who hurt you. And he will pay," Ron promised with a glint in his eye.

"Thanks, Ron. Goodnight," Hermione said, putting her head on the comfy white pillow. She had been this close. _This_ close. _Why me? _And with that, Hermione fell into a deep sleep full of dreams of Ron, Astronomy Towers and chocolate cake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! That was my Halloween chapter, just in time, too! Please read and review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize are mine. They belong to Ms. J.K.Rowlings and not to me!

A/N- Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I couldn't stop smiling after I read them! 

I am so sorry this took so long to be posted. I seriously have had so much homework but hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the week.

Chapter 15

                   _Saturday_

                   "Hermione, are you sure you're okay to go to Hogsmeade?"

                   Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, who had been inquiring about her health ever since she was released from the Infirmary on Wednesday.

                   "Ron, for the thousandth time, I am perfectly fine. It's not like I was paralyzed or anything. Honestly, you'd think I was on my deathbed," Hermione said impatiently, but a small smile played on her lips.

                   "Well, you _could _have died," Ron pointed out loudly.

                   Hermione and Ron's relationship had been strange to say the least since their almost kiss in the Infirmary. At times they were extremely shy and awkward around one another, occasionally even better friends than before, and now and then there would be the infamous Granger-Weasley all-out yelling match that was even louder and more hurtful than before.      

                   They had not discussed the moment at all with one another and Hermione hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Well, the only one she would even consider mentioning it to would be Harry, and if she was ever in an extremely giddy mood, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny. 

                   But, as she didn't know herself what this all meant, she kept mum about the entire encounter. Of course, that didn't stop her intelligent little mind to dream up other scenarios where Madam Pomfrey had suddenly fallen and hit her head, knocking her out, before she had interrupted the couple. Or, where Ron had told Madam Pomfrey to go away, scooped her up in his arms, and kissed her senselessly, and they had ridden off into the sunset on Harry's Firebolt.

          Unfortunately, none of those things had happened so it seemed they were back to Square One. Hermione honestly didn't even know if Harry had been informed, as his outer impression didn't give anything away.

          "Hermione? Are you ready to go?"

                   Harry's voice cut into Hermione's thoughts and she nodded in the affirmative. 

"So, are you getting some muggle clothes, Hermione, or just using some of your own?" Harry asked as the Trio left the Great Hall to board the carriages that would escort them to Hogsmeade.

                   "I think I'll get some new ones. I really didn't think to bring any exercise clothes with me. Plus, I wear sweats and soffes an awful lot at home so I could always use an extra pair," Hermione responded.

          "What store did Professor Starr say to go to?" Ron questioned.

"It was 'The Magical World of Muggle Clothing.' She said it just opened a couple weeks ago," Hermione answered.

"I still can't believe she's actually making us buy special clothes for her class. Our robes are comfortable enough," Ron complained. "Now are Hogsmeade trip is going to be wasted on shopping. For clothes of all things. Who does she think we all are? Girls?."

Hermione looked up sharply at this statement. "Oh really? Is that all you think girls do? Shop?"

          Ron immediately wished her could retract his statement. He had made a promise to himself to not say anything at all that could result in a row with Hermione. He was really hoping for another opportunity like in the Infirmary where he could just kiss her and all his feelings would be out in the open.

          "No! No, of course not. I just meant that girls, who are so much more..umm… fashionable, might like it better. But, of course, not all girls like to shop for clothes. Like you, for instance, you like to shop, but for books and things. So…ummm…yeah," Ron finished rambling, expecting Hermione to begin shouting at him. When he dared to look up, he was astonished to see Hermione smiling at him. _Oh, wow. Hermione is smiling at me when she should be taking my head off. Wow. I wonder if Hogmeade has a church to get married in? Or at least a jeweler to but an engagement ring._

"It's ok, Ron. It's a known fact that girls do enjoy spending money on clothes more than boys. But this is important. It's for school. Plus you wouldn't want to get your robes dirty while you're stretching on the floor, now would you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

          "No. Of course n- Stretching?! What's that?" Ron asked frantically, vivid images of Crabbe taking one arm, Goyle the other, pulling as hard as they can while he lay helpless on the floor.

          "It's just warm-up exercises so you don't get too sore," Hermione explained. She looked like she was about to say more when the carriage stopped and the Trio got out to enter Hogsmeade.

          Harry had been intently watching Hermione and Ron throughout their conversation with one another. He doubted they had even known he was there the last half of the trip. He was just waiting to see how long they could continue to do absolutely nothing about the obvious chemistry between them.

          The night when Hermione was cured, Ron had come upstairs, a bit dazed, and Harry had been sure _something _had happened. A kiss, a declaration of love, a marriage proposal! Anything! But no, Ron had said they had talked and that was it. Harry knew Ron had to be holding something back as when he came into the room he had seem dazed and headed towards Neville's bed before Harry stopped him and an embarrassing encounter occurred. Harry wasn't going to push it too much though, as he knew Ron's mind was already on overdrive about all these feelings towards his best girl friend whom he wished was his girlfriend.

          "Look! There it is!" Hermione shouted, arm outstretched pointing at the large establishment with a sign saying _The Magical World of Muggles_ across the front.

          "Can you believe this store just opened two weeks ago? I read that they had been trying to open for the past four years and finally got approval last month," Hermione informed her companions.

          "Why is that?" Harry asked distractedly as he pulled open the heavy oak door and ushered Hermione inside. A little bell on the door signaled their arrival.

          Hermione shrugged. "It's all pretty secretive if you ask me. I think it has something to do with the owner and –" 

          "Well, hello Hogwarts students! Welcome to _The Magical World of Muggles_. I am Jessica and I'll be happy to answer questions you might have." The blonde shop owner that had interrupted Hermione's reply stood before them in regular Muggle jeans and a T-Shirt saying I Love NY with a big cheesy smile playing on her lips.

          "Umm, thank you, but I think we can manage on our own," Hermione answered. Jessica nodded and went to the back of the store. Hermione turned to look for Ron, who was currently playing in the wig section. 

          "Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione demanded.

          Ron turned around, a bright purple wig going down to his mid-back sitting atop his head. "Trying out some new hair colors. What do you think? Purple or green?" Ron asked holding up a short lime green wig.

          Hermione and Harry looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "You - look so stupid!" Harry said in between laughs.

          "Gee, thanks," Ron said sarcastically. "Here, Hermione, try this on." Before Hermione could hex Ron into the next decade, he came up and put a magenta wig over her chestnut locks.

          Ron grinned that lopsided grin of his and Hermione couldn't help grinning back. Harry was still laughing in his own little corner while Ron, with purple hair, Hermione, magenta gazed into each other's eyes. They must have made quite a sight. Suddenly, Hermione licked her lips slightly to moisten them and Ron felt his heart jump. She looked so beautiful, magenta hair and all.

          Both their smiles suddenly dropped and they each moved an inch closer to each other, the rest of the world fading from their thoughts. Harry finally stopped laughing and watched his two best friends with wide eyes. They looked so comfortable with each other that Harry felt the first pang of jealously pierce his heart although it only lasted for a moment. 

          Suddenly, Jessica, the previously cheery sales associate rounded the corner and took one look at the scene before her. 

"Excuse me! Just what do you think you are doing?" she demanded. Hermione and Ron sprang apart and looked guiltily at her.

          "These wigs are not toys. They are very expensive and you are not to try them on unless you want to buy them." Gone was Jessica's big smile and musical voice. Instead, her voice was like ice and her eyes were so dark and filled with hatred.

          "Umm, I'm sorry. It was my fault," Ron said quickly.

          Jessica marched over and plucked the wigs from their heads, and slammed them back on the mannequin head they had previously occupied. 

          "Can I help you find something you are going to buy?" she asked icily.

          Hermione was ready to tell this Jessica to jump off a cliff before logic settled in her brain. They actually needed these Muggle clothes and unless Headmaster Dumbledore was going to approve a trip into Muggle London within the next forty-eight hours, this was it. 

          "Yes," Hermione said, trying to keep the venom from her voice. "We're looking for Muggle exercise clothing."

          Jessica nodded curtly. "Follow me."

          They were led to a large section of the store filled with racks that contained sweat pants, tank tops, soffes, sweat bands, sneakers, socks, and every other article of Muggle clothing suitable for going to the gym.

          Hermione saw Ron look around in amazement. 

          "Look at all this stuff. Is this all just for exercising?" he asked.

          "You don't have to jog or anything with them on. These kind of clothes are great to just relax in," Hermione said while looking through the racks with girl clothes.

          About fifteen minutes passed with all three students carefully examining all possible choices for what to wear in Professor Starr's dance class. Every now and then you would hear Ron mutter, "Wow!" or "Muggles are great" under his breath as he picked up more clothes to try on. 

          By the time they were ready to try on their choices, Hermione couldn't even see Ron's face behind the huge pile of clothes he had picked out for himself. She almost burst out laughing as she saw a pile of clothes with legs underneath and reminded herself this was a boy that was going overboard. Traditionally, it was usually females who found every piece of cloth exciting and yet Hermione came out with four items and Ron, thirty-five. 

          "Ron. You have five pairs of the same pants," Hermione pointed out as she rummaged through his pile.

          "Yes, but I didn't know which size to get," he explained. Hermione examined all five pairs and saw that one could fit Ron, Harry, and herself in the waistband and another she doubted he would be able to get one leg through. When Hermione finally took out the clothes she knew wouldn't fit, Ron was down to fourteen pieces of clothes. 

          "You thought this would fit you?" Hermione asked dubiously, holding up shirt that looked like it would be Crookshank's size. 

          Ron shrugged helplessly. "I don't know anything about Muggle clothes. That could stretch when you put it on."

          Hermione rolled her eyes. "For future reference, if it looks too small, it's because it is."

          "Ok, can I go into the dressing room now?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione couldn't suppress a smile. He was like a little boy at Christmas time. 

          "Sure." With that, Ron ran to the row of dressing rooms and shut the curtain that divided the dressing room from the rest of the store. Hermione and Harry shared a smile at Ron's eagerness to do something as mundane as trying on Muggle clothing. They each parted to enter their own dressing room and all was quiet for a few minutes.

          "Ok! I'm ready!" Ron called out. All three pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the open. 

          Hermione took a look at the two young men standing before her. It was like a bucket of cold water was being thrown into her face. When did they grow up? Hermione still remembered Harry as being the skinny kid drowning in Dudley's hand-me-downs with that young face of his. Now he was at least a foot taller and with actual food being available to him as well as being the Gryffindor Seeker for the past five years, he had filled out quite a bit. His hair was still the mess it had always been but Hermione had always thought it was endearing. He was wearing simply black sweats and a white T-Shirt but Hermione was at a loss for words. 

          The first time Hermione saw Ron, she saw a tall, lanky boy, whom she didn't particularly care for. With his bright red hair, he was never hard to miss. Now, he had shot up even taller and his hair had darkened slightly. And looking at him with those navy sweats and white shirt, she couldn't believe her eyes. It as in that moment she realized they were growing up. Things wouldn't stay this way forever and who knew what would happen when Voldermort decided to show himself. But for now, she took a mental picture of her boys and put on a huge smile and filed this moment away in the 'Best Memories' section of her mind.

          "You guys look great," Hermione said truthfully. With all her contemplating, she never realized Ron had been staring at her, his eyes like saucers. Hermione had opted for a simple yellow tank top and red soffes to show her Gryffindor pride. She did not roll them up a hundred times to see how short they could get before her knickers showed nor were they so long her legs swam in them. 

          "You look beautiful, Hermione," Harry said, all the while jabbing Ron not too softly with his elbow.

          "Yes. Um. You look… you look…. Amazing," Ron said, his ears slightly pink.

          Hermione blushed. "Thank you." The fact that she was wearing shorts never really occurred to her as she slipped them on all the time on hot summer days at home. Now the realization that she would have to go in front of the entire class and dance practically half-naked hit her like a ton of bricks. 

          "Umm. But maybe I'll just try on the sweatpants instead. I'll probably be too chilly with these shorts on anyways." Hermione fled back into her dressing room and breathed heavily with her back against the wall. She grabbed the red sweats that were flood pants as they came up to her slender ankles instead of the floor for easier dancing. She quickly took off the offending soffes and practically threw them against the wall in her attempt to put on her sweatpants.

          She emerged and expected Ron's eyes to not even give her a second look, as she was showing nowhere near as much skin. But, much to her surprise, Ron was still looking at her as if she was a goddess. 

          "You still look beautiful," Ron said. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear or how your hair looks."

          Hermione, for once, was at a loss for words. She was so taken aback, she didn't know what to do. She had a half a mind to grab Ron and passionately kiss him and the other half wanted to softly kiss him. 

          "Have you found everything okay?" An annoying voice asked, shaking all three Gryffindors from their thoughts. 

          "Yes, Jessica. We'll take these," Harry responded.

          Jessica gave a curt nod and went to the register to ring them up.

          Whatever was going to happen in the future, Hermionbe was pretty sure she wanted to get there. Fast. 

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

I'm so sorry this took 2 months to get out and practically nothing happened! Don't worry, this chapter wasn't a complete waste as it is crucial for later on. Please take a second to review! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize belong to be. They belong to Ms. J K Rowlings and not me or else I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college in one and a half years!

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that read and/or reviewed! It means the world to me! And I hope everyone had a good holiday season and 2003 is a great year for all!

I've decided to take an anonymous reviewer's suggestion and make shorter chapters that come out more frequently! Thanks!

Chapter 16

Two Weeks Later 

Hermione sighed as she entered The Ballroom with Ron and Harry. For the past two weeks since getting their sweats at _The Magical World of Muggle Clothing,_ Hermione had been fortunate enough to have Harry as her dance partner. She had not been worried about making a fool of herself since it was just Harry. Now, however, the tables would be turned. Today was the day they got new partners and frankly, Hermione would rather be in Divintion. 

"Well, Hermione, it's been a pleasure working with you," Harry said glumly as they lined up along the huge mirrors lining the walls.

"Same here," Hermione responded with a small smile. She honestly didn't believe her luck was that good to be paired with a fellow Gryffindor. No, Hermione had the sinking feeling she would be plagued by someone whose mascot was the snake.

"Ok, you know what today is!" Professor Starr announced in a sing-song voice. "I must say, these last two weeks have gone smashingly." A few seconds past and a couple students coughed. "Ok, well, these past weeks have gone adequately," Professor Starr corrected.

Hermione thought 'adequate' was a bit strong of a word. Oh sure, all the students certainly _looked_ the part of the dedicated dancer with their warm up clothes. In reality, most of the class had two left feet. Parvati had shown Hermione and Lavender her feet after five days of class and they had been so horrified they personally escorted her to the Infirmary. All her toes were black and blue from Goyle's constant mistake of thinking Parvati's feet was the hardwood floor. Parvarti had been exempted for the remaining week and Professor Starr was forced to personally give Goyle his dance lessons and even she seemed wary of getting to close.

Hermione honestly didn't know how anyone had survived the Yule Ball with the dancing skill portrayed in the Ballroom. Perhaps everyone had been too nervous actually being with a date so no one had said anything when their feet were stomped on. Hermione felt especially sorry for Neville, whose partner Blaise felt it necessary to scream out in agony every time his feet even got three inches from hers. As a result, poor Neville danced looking downward the entire time and wincing whenever Blaise said a snide comment as a fellow Slytherin waltzed past. 

In the past two weeks they had mainly concentrated on the waltz. Hermione had a feeling Professor Starr had hoped to move on after three days but changed all her lesson plans to include some leeway for the dance handicapped fifth years.

"Here we go!" Professor Starr began. The entire class collectively took a breath and held it as their fate was called out. "Group One is Parvati and Harry, Group Two is Ron and Lavender."

Hermione gave an encouraging smile to her two best friends as they went off to meet their dance partners. Well, at least two of them would be happy.

"Group Three is Seamus and Millicent, Group Four is Hermione and Draco."

Hermione's ears stopped working after that. _Hermione and Draco? _She would be forced to work with that.. that… that ferret? Had she really been that bad? What did she do to deserve this? She knew she should have returned that library book on time. 

Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the center of the room and as she went past her friends they all passed her sympathetic looks. She stood as far away from him as possible and Harry and Ron looked at her with horror and pity. She saw Ron hold up a fist to Malfoy and couldn't help smile at how protective they were of her. Honestly, you'd think she was six the way they looked out for her.

Professor Starr finished grouping the class up and several people came over to her and Malfoy. First, Ron and Harry came charging over with death glares shooting out at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, you touch her at all and you're dead," Ron threatened.

Malfoy smirked. "And just how are we supposed to dance if I can't touch her, Weasel?"

Ron looked so taken aback Harry felt it necessary to jump in. "Just don't try anything. We'll be watching your every move."

Hermione felt her heart swell, as she knew she had to have the two best friends in the world. But, as noble as their intentions were, she didn't need them watching her all the time. She was just about to voice her opinion when a shriek was heard.

"Draco! How terrible!" 

Hermione saw Malfoy wince as none other than Millicent can running towards them, her arms out stretched.

"How are you going to survive working with that pathetic know-it-all? We were such a great team! I know we were the best!" Millicent raved. Now, Hermione knew just from being a simply onlooker that Malfoy and Millicent still had quite a few kinks to work out before the word 'great' would be included in a sentence with 'dance,' 'Malfoy,' and 'Millicent.' 

"I'm sure I'll survive just fine," Draco said, inching slightly away from Millicent and her rather short soffes. Hermione almost felt sorry for the Slytherin boy as it was obvious to the entire school Millicent would do anything for him. Hermione had to give the girl credit though; she sure tried hard. She doused herself in the most expensive perfume money could buy. She wore all the designer clothing and Hermione had yet to see an outfit, besides the Hogwarts robes, worn twice. Her hair always looked like she spent either a great deal of time, Galleons, or both on it and yet Malfoy barely gave her a second glance. 

Luckily before any more insults flew, Professor Starr called the class to attention. "Let's review the waltz just so you can get comfortable with your new partner. Okay, ready? And go!"

Hermione stared at Malfoy who stared back just as defiantly. His eyes were so void of anything it was downright scary. They awkwardly got in the correct dancing position but the only difference between dancing with Malfoy and Harry was the four feet gap between their bodies. Hermione's arms were practically straight as they both tried to dance as partners with having the least amount of skin touch each other.

"Stop the music!" Professor Starr's shrill voice halted everyone in mid-step. "Now, what exactly do you two think you are doing?" she demanded, coming over to Hermione and Malfoy.

"Sorry, Professor Starr," Hermione mumbled. "We just don't particularly care for one another."

"I see. Well, in the class, you must learn to put House rivalries behind you. In here you are all equal so DANCE CORRECTLY!" she shouted the last part and Hermione and Malfoy jumped closer together. Professor Starr nodded approvingly before cueing the music again.

Hermione could feel Malfoy's breath on her as she took each step. She could feel Ron's eyes on her as she danced so it wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation as she counted the minutes until freesom.

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

"I am so glad that is over," Hermione said as they left Professor Starr's class.

"I can't believe she paired you with _him_," Ron said with a shudder.

"How's Malfoy as a dancer? Better than me?" Harry questioned with a smile, yet his eyes held a very curious look.

Hermione laughed. "Of course not," she answered. In reality, yes, Malfoy was an excellent dancer but there was no one she would ever tell that to anyone. He danced with a certain grace about him and never once had a misstep. In all honesty, however, she liked Harry's dancing much better as it was more real. Malfoy acted like he was just performing an everyday chore while Harry fought hard for every correct step.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Tonight I'm going to be researching late so can I borrow your Cloak, Harry? I just need to pick up a couple books from the Library," Hermione explained.

"Sure, you know you can have it whenever you want, but what are you researching? We just finished turning in a bunch of papers so nothing is due for a while," Harry said.

"I want to look a little more into the Frosticine Poison," Hermione stated simply.

"We'll help," Ron said immediately.

Hermione smiled. "It's okay, Ron. You have a big Quidditch game tomorrow and need all the sleep you can get. I won't stay up too long anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

Hermione all of a sudden wasn't feeling to happy with her decision to go to the Library alone. She had quickly collected three books from the Restricted Section, which had gone easily enough. Now, however, she was backed up against the wall as Filch patrolled the hallway she was currently in. If that stupid cat hadn't meowed, everything would have been fine.

Hermione was soon able to release the breath she had been holding as Filch and Mrs. Norris moved on and she quickly scurried away. 

"Snowflakes," Hermione whispered to the Fat Lady as she walked up to her.

"A bit late isn't it, dear?" the Fat Lady questioned while opening up the portrait hole.

Hermione made it to her room in a record time, her heart beating ten times its normal pace. She didn't know why she was feeling so jumpy all of a sudden. Nonetheless, Hermione decided to just go to sleep and get up extra early to research instead of staying up late.

She turned to get her pajamas and she saw a figure standing right in front of her, cast in shadows. Hermione gasped and opened her mouth to scream as something heavy was aimed directly at her head, but nothing came out. Everything went hazy and then nothing.

~

Wow! I sure got that out fast! And there was a cliffhanger! I didn't even expect that. Please take a moment to tell me what you think! Thank you! 

In Chapter 17:  What happened to Hermione? We'll finally find out about the mysterious house-elf too!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize belong to be. They belong to Ms. J K Rowlings and not me or else I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college in one and a half years!

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that read and/or reviewed! I can't tell you how much it means to me!

Chapter 17

Hermione woke up with a gigantic headache and a rumbling stomach. She blinked her eyes a few times and discovered that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She remembered coming up to her room. She remembered turning around and then… then she got hit in the head and then nothing.

Hermione noticed that she was sitting on cold cement and her hands were tied above her head. She suspected she was in a dungeon or basement of some sort. She sighed. _Why, oh why, can't I have a normal year? No, I have to be Petrified or help an escaped prisoner or be kidnapped. I so do not need this right now._

Just then, a door creaked open and some light made it's way into Hermione's eyes. She squinted against the harsh brightness and gasped as she saw a figure come downstairs to her.

"You!" Hermione shouted

"Yes, it is I." Standing there, in all her glory, was Jessica the owner of the _Magical World of Muggles_. She tossed her hair back and marched over to Hermione and practically slammed a tray with food on it down, a sneer on her face the entire time.

"Where am I? Who are you really? What do you want with me? How am I supposed to eat?" Hermione fired this rapid barrage of questioning without taking a breath, her stomach giving an extra loud rumble as the scent of food met Hermione's dainty nose.

"You honestly don't expect me to just answer all your question, do you? You're a prisoner. You're lucky you're getting any food at all from me," Jessica remarked in a snotty voice.

"Well, I'm not getting any food as my hands are tied above my head!" Hermione responded icily. She was getting slightly annoyed. Actually, downright infuriated would be more like it. This woman had kidnapped her for no apparent reason and was sitting there, sneering, as she told Hermione she should be grateful! Grateful? Hermione would show her grateful. Once her hands were untied and she polished off the food in front of her, of course.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you eat but I need to wait for my accomplices first," Jessica relented. "Can't trust Hogwarts' smartest witch not to run away."

"How do you know anything about me?" Hermione questioned. "I never even told you my name."

Jessica laughed without humor. "Oh, my dear girl. I know everything there is to know about you. From blue being your favorite color to your cat's name to how you sit and pluck your eyebrows every Sunday at ten p.m. since you can't stand to have them messy."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "How do you know all that? You couldn't have gotten into Hogwarts." The wheels in Hermione's head were spinning at full speed. "Wait! What was that about accomplices?"

"You'll find out all that soon enough."

"Sooner than you think," a foreign voice spoke up.

Hermione's head swiveled and her eyes grew wide. "Professor Manchura!" she exclaimed. "You're an accomplice?"

"You bet." 

Hermione's mind was on overdrive. Professor Manchra was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and had seemed perfectly normal and sane. Then again, they all had. Honestly, Professor Manchura rarely raised her voice and was generally liked by all students. She hid below anyone's radar though. She was the kind of person that could walk in and out of a room and no one would notice.

The door, which had slammed shut once Professor Manchura entered, slowly creaked open once again. Hermione squirmed nervously as she saw a shadow about seven feet tall of a person with pointy horns. Hermione's uneasiness quickly turned into curiosity as the shadow quickly diminished in size to about three feet.

"Berny!" Hermione gasped, as the very house-elf that had nearly killed her was standing not five feet from her. The horns hadn't been horns at all; they were Berny's ears.

"How? Why? I don't understand," Hermione moaned. 

"You don't have to," Jessica snapped. "You're our peace offering so I wouldn't worry about anything. You probably won't be alive more than another forty-eight hours so just concentrate on making peace with yourself and what have you. Ok? Good. Eat fast, I'm getting bored."

Hermione's hands were released and fell like a lump to her sides. She made sure to eat the mush they called soup in front of her as slow as possible just to spite Jessica. Hermione was extremely confused and needed time to think about all the events that transpired before her. Hermione didn't have to wait long, as her two captures, each with an eerily similar look of hatred mixed with smugness, paraded back upstairs after securely magicing Hermione's hands in their previous position.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm the thousands of emotions going around in her head. She needed to think rationally. _Okay. I don't have my wand so magic for me. I don't know where I am or how I got here. I don't know what they want with me. Great. What advantage do I have?_  Hermione desperately tried to think of something comforting but found nothing. She didn't know how long she had been gone or what time it was. Harry and Ron may not even know she wasn't safe in her bed. 

With so much going on in her head, Hermione, sometime during the night, fell into an uneasy sleep.

*                 *                 *                 *                 *

"Wakey, wakey, little Mudblood."

Hermione woke up to a voice calling to her and her first thought was Malfoy. Then she remembered Malfoy was not female nor did he know how to get into her room. Hermione blinked and everything came back to her. She saw Jessica sneering at her with a tray with a single grapefruit on it.

"Do you always have to sneer?" Hermione questioned. "Is it in the 'How to be Evil and Heartless Handbook' or something?"

Jessica turned her sneer into a frown. "Shut your trap, girl. Did I say speak?"

Hermione shook her head, while internally rolling her eyes. _Do all these self-assured wanna-be Death Eaters have the same inferiority complex? _She wondered. 

"I didn't think so," Jessica said, nodding curtly. She then proceeded to pull out a chair that was slid under a small table in the far corner of the room and sit down. "We have to wait for her," Jessica explained in a clipped voice. Berny was standing far back with his arms crossed, not voicing his opinion in any words exchanged.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione braved asking a question. "Why am I here?" she asked softly.

"You're our peace offering."

"But what does that mean?" Hermione burst out. "Peace offering for who? Who do you work for? Can't you tell me anything? I'm supposed to be killed remember? What can a dead girl reveal?"

Jessica looked long and hard at Hermione before answering. "I suppose I could tell you something. We worked for Him a long time ago but eventually He thought had no use for us. He kicked us out! Just like that! He pretended that we were desperately needed elsewhere but He never contacted us again. I waited there for ten years and no owl, no note, no nothing!" 

Hermione didn't need five guesses as to who 'He' was. So these two women were Death Eaters but their master didn't even want them. "I guess you got pretty angry after he told you to leave, huh?" Hermione asked in her 'caring' voice. 

"Yes!" Jessica's eyes held a dangerous glint to them now. "We did everything He asked! Everything! He ordered, I killed. He needs me. He'll be begging to take me back once I give Him you." Jessica's face held a sardonic smile. "Yes, little bloody Potter's best friend. He'll be begging. You'll see."

_Oookay. So Jessica's gone off her rocker already. I wonder if Professor Manchura needs to be locked up in St. Mungo's as much as this psycho. _Hermione knew she needed to keep Jessica calm since who knew what she could so in her state.

"What have your told out guest, Jessica?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs. Professor Manchura.

Jessica's head whipped around, her blond ponytail flying. "Nothing that will matter."

"Well I'm afraid whatever you told her will have consequences," Professor Manchura said solemnly.

"Who cares?" Jessica exploded. "We just need to give the great Lord Voldermort this pathetic brat here and we're back. We'll rise to greatness. Don't you remember? I can almost feel the power." Jessica had her eyes closed and her face held a dreamlike expression.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Jessica, but the real Persephone Manchura is dead." Hermione and Jessica both looked up at the one who had claimed to be that very person.

"What?" Jessica screeched. She reached to get her wand from the table she had previously occupied but 'Professor Manchura' was quicker. 

"Expelliarmus!" she called, her wand in her hand already. Jessica's wand came zooming to her. 

"Stupefy!" Jessica dropped like a dead sack right onto the floor. 'Professor Manchura' swiftly turned to do the same to little Berny.

Hermione looked questioningly at the person who had just knocked out her supposed accomplice. "Who are you?" 

'Professor Manchura' smiled. "Sorry we had to kidnap you, Hermione. But Dumbledore and I had to get Jessica."

"Who are you?" Hermione repeated.

"What, don't you recognize me?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't think you would. Hermione, I am Sirius Black." Hermione, whether it was from shock or hunger, fainted dead away.

~

Well, this chapter got up kind of fast. Please review!!! :) Chapter eighteen should be up sometime this weekend.

Don't worry, if you're confused, it will all be explained in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize belong to be. They belong to Ms. J K Rowlings and not me 

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that read and/or reviewed! I'm sorry to the few of you like ruffledowl and Codypup who were confused last chapter. Like I said, it will all be explained right now! It was actually supposed to be a little confusing since we only know the story from Hermione's point of view and she had no clue what was going on!

Chapter 18

"She's coming around."

Hermione felt like she was swimming and from deep under the water heard voices saying, "She's got a face like a hound." 

"I do not," Hermione mumbled but was surprised when she found how scratchy her own voice sounded to her ears.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice asked. She knew she remembered hearing that person before and later on in her room would realize that person was the one and only Ron Weasley. But at the moment, she could barely remember her favorite book's name much less a person's. If her head would just quit being so hazy, maybe she could concentrate on figuring out where she was.

Hermione summoned every ounce of willpower she possessed to get her eyes to open and immediately wished she didn't. Hovering above her were about six faces, each displaying a similar look of concern.

"Back! Back! Back!" Hermione slowly recognized that commanding voice as Madam Pomfrey and then it all came back to her like a dash of cold water. She was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts after being kidnapped by-

"Sirius!" Hermione shouted, sitting up and wincing as her brain felt like a drum being beat. "And Jessica. And that little house-elf."

Hermione took a look around her and saw Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Manchura who was really Sirius. Hermione still didn't understand about _that_. And off to the side were Harry and Ron, smiling at her.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouted. She at least seemed capable of yelling out random names. They ran up to her and they all shared a hug.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "I still don't understand anything."

"Miss Granger, perhaps this can wait until morning. You've been through a horrible ordeal and-" Professor McGonagall was cut off by Hermione furiously shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I have to know now. Who was Jessica? Why was I kidnapped? What does Sirius have to do with this? Why-" Hermione stopped talking and bit her lip. She could keep asking questions until she was ninety but she needed the answers right now.

"And you will learn everything you need to know," Headmaster Dumbledore said with that age-old twinkle in his eye. "I'll begin."

Hermione made room for Harry and Ron to sit down next to her on her hospital bed. They all knew they were in for a long explanation.

"Miss Granger, let me first say how sorry we are for you to have been caught up in all of this. This wasn't your battle and yet you were involved," Dumbledore said gravely.

"If me being kidnapped helped at all, then I'm very glad to have been able to aid you. I'd do it again if necessary," Hermione said sincerely.

"You are a remarkable young lady," Dumbledore said. "Now, as we all know, Sirius Black was falsely imprisoned and escaped and has been living as a fugitive. I decided that maybe bringing him into Hogswarts to teach would be best for everyone but Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and myself knew we couldn't bring him in without a disguise of some sort. He, as you know, isn't cleared and most think of him as a danger. So we used the persona of Professor Manchura."

Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron didn't look too surprised so she figured they had gotten a small explanation beforehand. 

"Sirius takes a potion created by our own Potions Master and voila! Professor Manchura is there for seven days," Dumbledore explained. "Now, Sirius, maybe you would like to continue?"

Hermione looked over at Sirius and couldn't help being shocked. It was so strange to be talking to Professor Manchura but it was really Sirius. It was much like the Polyjuice Potion the Trio had brewed back in second year but the effects lasted longer.

Sirius must of noticed Hermione's look of confusion as she faced him as he smiled and held up a vial, tilted his head back, and immediately Professor Manchura became the Sirius Black, Hermione had grown to know and love. 

"This better?" he asked and all three students nodded.

"All right. Now, you know Jessica as being the owner of that clothing store in Hogsmeade, right?" Sirius started. More nods followed. "Well, Jessica McKnight and Persephone Manchura were Death Eaters up until a few years until Voldermort disappeared after meeting with Harry the first time." Everyone got quiet for a minute, remembering Lily and James Potter and that terrible Halloween night.

"Jessica was rather brilliant in her day," Sirius continued. "She could brew any potion in a record time. Her best friend was Persephone and they were quite a team. But for some reason, most likely when Jessica's insanity began to show, Voldermort shipped them off somewhere, and desolate island of some sort, telling them He'd come back when He needed their services. Jessica demanded a house-elf so Berny, that bloody creature that poisoned you, Hermione, was sent with them," Sirius said, his eyes turning cold and angry.

"But, why didn't Voldermort just kill Jessica and Manchura?" Harry asked, a spilt second ahead of Hermione.

Sirius shrugged. "We figure it's because He truly would need Jessica's help. Like I said, she was brilliant. A complete nutcase, but bloody brilliant. But, Voldermort didn't call for her for the three years He was still around, nor for seven more years after… you know," he said quietly.

"The in-between is a bit hazy and no one really knows what happened. All we know is that Jessica and Machura separated, after leaving the islan,d Jessica taking that blasted house-elf. They were extremely loyal and waited anxiously for ten years, Jessica going more and more insane, before finally losing faith in Him. Four years ago, a young lady, Jessica, asked permission to open 'The World of Magic Muggle Clothing' or something," Sirius said, making a face.

"'The Magical World of Muggles?" Ron asked.

"Yes! That's it. Anyway, the reason the store didn't get approval was because no one trusted her. Everyone knew she was a Death Eater but no one could prove it. So that's when we formulated the plan. You see, Persephone Machura had been killed sometime when they were separated, but Jessica didn't know this. So when Persephone Machura came to Jessica two days after 'The Muggle World' or whatever opened, Jessica didn't think much of it," Sirius said with a smile.

Everything was becoming perfectly clear in Hermione's mind. "Oh! So you just let her open the shop in order to catch her."

"Exactly," Sirius said, nodding. "I went as Manchura and man, it was terrible. All this gushing over how great I looked and how long it's been and how we would rule the world together. It was a nightmare," he said, shuddering.

Hermione hid a smile as she pictured Jessica raving over 'her best friend.'

"Why couldn't you catch Jessica then?" Harry asked. "Why kidnap and poison Hermione?"

Sirius sighed. "We never expected harming anyone. We thought Jessica would spill everything and boom! She would be rotting in Azkaban in forty-eight hours. But Jessica didn't completely trust me right away. She didn't revel anything that would put her away. She didn't say anything about poisoning you, just that to prove my trust I would let Berny, the house-elf into Hogwarts. Believe me, Hermione, if I had even felt she would hurt someone, I never would have let him in," Sirius said, his eyes pleading with her. "I figured it was just to prove my trust."

"I know. I don't blame you at all," Hermione reassured Sirius.

"Thank you. Anyway, everything was quiet for a couple days until she insisted we had to kidnap you. I told her okay but had every intention of ending it right after Dumbledore gave the go ahead. We didn't have everything, but we had enough. I spoke to Dumbledore yesterday and went to the store, ready to hex her, when she exclaimed she had already done it and you were in the basement. I had no choice but to play along. And luckily, she admitted everything to you and her trial is tomorrow," Sirius said, completing his tale.

The room was silent for a few moments until Hermione spoke up. "How did Jessica get into Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore took this question. "We think she had Berny leave a Portkey somewhere in the castle when he was here."

"Oh."

"I think that's enough excitement for my patient. Everyone out!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed and Hermione had to admit, she was a bit tired and all this new information didn't completely sink in quite yet.

Everyone filed out but Ron hung back for a second. She couldn't believe she had barely spoken to him or to Harry since she had been back.

"Hey," Ron said quietly.

"Hey," she replied.

"I thought I said not to get sick again," he said, with a faint smile.

"I know, but I just had to get kidnapped at least once in my life," Hermione said brightly.  

"I was really scared tonight. Lavender and Parvati came into our room to see if we knew where you were. I told them in the Library but they said three books dropped on the floor but there was no sign of you anywhere," Ron said, looking very serious.

"Yeah. She took me right as I went to get my pajamas and put the books down," Hermione explained softly.

"The whole day, I was a wreck. We spoke to Dumbledore and all he said was that you were okay. He told us about the whole Professor Manchura being Sirius but that was it. I-"

"Out!" Madam Pomfrey commanded, glaring at Ron, who glared right back. 

"Five minutes, please," he said firmly and Madam Pomfrey turned her nose up and called out "Three" as she walked away.

"I just was really scared. Did she hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head. "I was just really hungry and she needs to learn how to cook since her soup was worse than Hagrid's treacle fudge."

Ron smiled. "I'll make sure to bring you a lot of food tomorrow."

"Hopefully I'll be out by then," she said, returning the smile.

"Well, I'd better go," Ron said after a minute.

"Ok," Hermione agreed. 

Ron didn't move. They looked at each other right in the eyes and Hermione saw all the pain he had been in, worrying over _her_. Ron lifted his hand and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, leaving his palm right on her cheek. Hermione leaned inward involuntarily and her lips met Ron's in the briefest of kisses.

Later, she would look back at that being one of her top five best life experiences, the others being meeting Ron, Ron and Harry saving her from the troll, Ron burping up slugs for her, and Ron singing his song in Arts and Entertainment. His lips on her felt…wonderful. It was like she was born to kiss Ron Weasley. But as soon as it started, it was over. Just like that. Ron leaned into her ear and whispered, "Sweet Dreams," and left but Hermione saw that his face and ears were as red as a stop sign in the Muggle world. 

Hermione was dazed for quite awhile after Ron walked out of the Infirmary. She couldn't believe it. What did it this all mean? Hermione sighed and decided she needed sleep and would figure everything out in the morning. 

Later, Madam Pomfrey came to check on Hermione and couldn't believe it when Hermione's face held a beautiful smile that made her entire face glow.

"Someone's having a good dream," Madam Pomfrey muttered, but smiled and moved on.

~

Well, I really hope this chapter cleared everything up. If not, tell me and I'll try to make it clearer. I'm really sorry if it was boring at all. I tried to make the explanation as brief as possible while telling all the information. 

They kissed!!!! Yea! I honestly was going to wait until the play but I figured this was a good time! :) Please review for me!!!

In Chapter 19: It will be lighter and I promise not to have any poisoning or kidnapping or encounters with death, at least for a little while :).  We'll come close to finishing the dance section of Muggle A&E, just in time for the Christmas Ball! (Ok, I just thought of that right now!) So stay tuned! Plus, what are Ron and Hermione going to do after that kiss? Chapter 19 will be up within the week but most likely next weekend. School resumes Monday for me, and chaos results with all that work! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize belong to be. They belong to Ms. J K Rowlings and not me 

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that read and/or reviewed! I'm really having fun writing this and all comments are great motivators!

Chapter 19

"Right, left, right and turn!"

Hermione tried as best as she could to make her body move as fluidly as Professor Starr's as they learned how to _salsa_. It was Hermione's first official day back in class and as of now she almost wished she was back in the Infirmary with Madam Pompfey checking on her every two seconds. Her hands were loosely clasped around Malfoy's as Professor Starr apparently didn't have a big enough heart to switch her partner. On the plus side, Harry had informed her that Malfoy had to dance with the Professor herself for the few days she had been absent.

"Ok! Good job, class. That's enough for today. Let me tell you the schedule of events," Professor Starr said, beckoning everyone to gather around. "We'll have a few more days of instruction and then you will be grouped together to perform a two-minute dance that you must choreograph to your choice of song. You've already been given the song list and yes, it must be a Muggle song and only Muggle dance moves."

Parvati raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Patil?" Professor Starr questioned.

"Will we be able to chose our groups?" she asked hopefully.

"That remains to be determined. If I see everyone working hard and working together, then yes." Hermione couldn't help notice that Professor Starr's cool green eyes zeroed in on her and Malfoy at the 'working together' part.

"But as of now, you are dismissed."

Hermione turned and her heart suddenly began beating at least two hundred times its normal pace. Standing not even four feet away was Ron. She was so confused about the kiss in the Infirmary and longed to speak with him about it but he seemed to be avoiding her for some reason. Embarrassment, shock, disgust, all ran through Hermione's bright little mind as to why Ron didn't even want to be in the same room with her. Maybe she had kissed him wrong. Maybe it was like kissing Ginny or –gasp- his mother. Were they too comfortable around each other that it was too strange for him?

Hermione had resolved to give him as much space and time as he needed and decided to pretend nothing had happened so he could work out his feelings. She just prayed he'd decide soon because she couldn't stand this cloud of confusion in her mind.

Hermione smiled and walked over to Ron and Harry who were scanning the room for her.

"Hi, guys," she said, announcing her arrival.

"Hermione! Hi!" Ron said, the tips of his ears growing a warm pink color.

"How was your salsa with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He is so self-confident. Everything he does is so.. so.. effortless. I don't know how he does it."

"He's Malfoy," Ron said, as if that explained everything, which strangely enough, it did.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione turned as she saw Lavender and Parvati running towards her, giggles spilling freely from their perfectly lined plum lips. "We need to talk to you." With that, they dragged Hermione by the arm to a secluded corner.

"Okay," Hermione said, a bit confused. Lavender and Parvati were never _that_ happy to see her unless…

"I am not going to ask Malfoy if he would ever go out with you," she stated plainly. Ever since Malfoy and Hermione had been paired, the two girls had been obsessed with her finding out who he would date. They thought he was so hot, in that brooding, blonde, Slytherin sort of way.

"No, no, not that," Parvarti amended. "We want to know what is going on with you and a Mr. Ron Wealsey," she said with a giggle.

"Nothing," Hermione said a little too quickly.

Lavender laughed. "Oh, Hermione you are so transparent. We can see right through you. Those little glances at him in every class. Don't think we don't notice."

Hermione shrugged and all of a sudden became fascinated with the wooden tiles that made up the floor.

"And what more," Lavender continued, "he looks at you ten times as much as you look at him, with this dreamlike expression on his face."

Hermione's head shot up. "What?"

"Yes," Parvati agreed. "Something must have happened. Something big and we are going to find out what."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it is, it will have to wait. We're leaving," Hermione said trying to leave the scene as quick as possible.

"We will resume this conversation. We're your girlfriends. We're supposed to share secrets," Lavender explained. Hermione nodded but inwardly thought otherwise. _Right, I tell you, you tell Padma, who tells Hannah and I'd guess the entire school would know by nine o'clock tomorrow morning._ __

Hermione quickly ducked away and went to find Harry and Ron.

                                                                   *                 *                 *                 *                 *

"Students! I have an announcement!"

All conversation stopped in the Great Hall and Headmaster Dumbledore called everyone to attention.

"I am pleased to inform you that that we have decided to host a Christmas Ball this year." The entire Great Hall started to buzz with excitement of the prospect of another ball and Dumbledore waited until they quieted down to continue.

"I am aware that it is a bit early to announce it, as it will not be for about another month, but I'm sure you ladies will want all the time possible to decide what lucky wizard you'll allow to take you," Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye. "That's all. Enjoy your food!"

Hermione turned back around to face Ron and Harry. "I wonder why we're having another ball," she questioned.

Lavender, who had apparently overheard her, decided it was her duty to respond. "Oh, Hermione, balls are wonderful! Just think: You can get all dressed up, bring the man of your dreams, and," by this point, Lavender and Parvati had been overcome by giggles are they looked from Hermione to Ron and back again, so whatever the 'and' was going to be, was too incoherent to make out.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry shared a 'look' as they gazed at the still hysterically laughing pair of girls. They shrugged it off and resumed eating the feast in front of them, animatedly conversing.

                                                                   *                 *                 *                 *                 *

Hermione yawned as she stretched her slender milky arms up to the heavens. She was down in the Common Room finishing up her Transfiguration Essay that wasn't due for another three weeks and seemed to have dozed off for a few minutes. She blinked as her eyes focused on her wristwatch and she saw that it was one a.m. already. She started packing up her books when she heard a creak.

"Hermione! What are you doing here at this hour?"

Hermione jumped and whirled around and saw Ron standing before her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You scared me!" Hermione whispered, her heart starting to go back to its normal tempo. "I fell asleep, I was about to go upstairs," she explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence as both of them just stood there, this being the first time truly alone since their kiss.

"Doyouwanttogototheball?" Ron asked very rapidly.

"What?" Hermione asked, her forehead scrunching up as she tried to decipher his words.

Ron took a deep breath. "I said, do you want to go to the ball? With me, I mean."

Hermione stood, shell-shocked for a few moments before breaking out in a smile. "I'd love to," she said softly.

"Really?" Ron asked, a huge grin growing on his face.

"Yep." Hermione said happily.

"Good. Great! Well. I guess I'll go back upstairs now," Ron said slowly.

"All right. I'll be going up in a minute. Good night," Hermione responded and watched as he retreated back to his room.

Hermione felt as if her whole life was finally coming together. Everything was as it should be. 

~

A/N – I can't apologize enough for the length of time between chapters. I hope you all can understand that I just don't have as much time as I need. There aren't enough hours in the day sometimes to accomplish everything I need to. I will try really hard to get the next chapter up quicker. I'm going to try to move the speed of the fic up a little so we might skip a couple weeks here and there but we will get to the end! Thanks for sticking with me! :)

Chapter 20: Groups are decided and they perform their dances!!!

Tentative Schedule- (This will probably end up being completely incorrect but its an outline at least)

Chapter 21: The Christmas Ball

Chapter 22: Acting Begins

Chapter 23: Yet more acting

Chapter 24: Parts for the play

Chapter 25: Rehearsal

Chapter 26-27: The actual play

Chapter 28: The aftermath of it all

Don't worry, the R/Hr romance will be developing in every chapter! 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize belong to be. They belong to Ms. J K Rowlings and not me 

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the extremely long delay. Thank you all for your kind reviews! 

Chapter 20

Hermione wrung her hands in anticipation as Professor Starr posted the names of the groups on the new tan bulletin board that mysteriously appeared when the class entered the Ballroom.  She got onto her tiptoes and craned her neck to see over the multitude of heads that were blocking her vision. 

"Granger…Granger…," she muttered to herself as she tried to spot her name. "Oh! Oh." Hermione's heart sank. Not only was she not with Ron or Harry or even Lavender and Parvati, she was stuck with Slytherins. It was Hermione, Millicent, and Pansy. Of all the people in the class to be paired with and it had to be two that she despised most. She was seriously considering feigning some sort of illness when she remembered she had just been tortured with the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey, and hardly any time to study, so suddenly her group didn't seem so dreadful.

"Well, better get this over with," she muttered to herself.

Hermione made her way over to Millicent and Pansy who were talking quietly with one another in a corner of the room. When she came within hearing distance, they abruptly ceased their conversation to glare at her. Hermione resisted the urge to glare, roll her eyes, and slap them silly and opted for simply standing there. 

"Well, let's make this as painless as possible, shall we?" Hermione asked. "We'll just do this stupid dance and never have to speak to each other again, okay?"

The Slytherins waited a few beats before giving the slightest movement of their head in what Hermione assumed to be agreement. 

"Okay. What type of dance should we do? Ballet? Jazz? A mixture?" Hermione asked, wishing she had a quill to take down notes.

Pansy raised a perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow. "I suppose we can do a mix. That way we won't get too bored doing these despicable Muggle moves for more than a few beats."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to five, taking a deep breath and exhaling. The other two jumped back slightly at the feel of her hot breath near their personal space. 

"Okay. I'd appreciate it if you would lay off the anti-Muggle comments around me please," Hermione requested. "Anyways, do you want to decide on our song while we're here?"

"I guess so," Millicent said, speaking for the first time. "Go get the song list," she said, addressing Hermione.

Hermione gave Millicent such a look that Millicent actually got up and got the list herself. 

"I suppose we could start off with something slow and gradually speed up the beat a bit," Pansy suggested once Millicent returned. The other two girls nodded. 

"Hey, we could do a dance to _All That Jazz_. It would be pretty fun," Hermione suggested. "Listen to it tonight and see what you think."

"We could also use one of the songs from _Grease_," Pansy said.

Hermione was surprised. "How do you know about _Grease_?"

Pansy shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Okay. Let me just get a quill and parchment to write all this down," Hermione said, unable to suppress her need to write and ran to Professor Starr.

*        *        *        *        *        

"Hey, guys," Hermione said, greeting Harry and Ron after class.

"Hey. Sorry about your pairing," Harry said sympathetically. "I lucked out being with Seamus and Neville."

"How about you, Ron? Goyle giving you and Dean any trouble?" Hermione asked looking over at him. _Do not look at his lips. Or his hair. Or his smile. Just don't look at him at all! _Hermione took her own advice and adverted her eyes to the ground.

"Umm. Its…it's…okay," Ron said, finally settling on an adjective. 

"Oh. Well, good."

"Yeah."

Hermione and Ron were fine with one another when they were alone but with Harry or others, it was another story. They weren't sure how to act or what to say. Should they tell Harry about the kiss? The ball invitation? The way their knees grew weak at the sight of their significant other? Well, respectively they didn't know that about each other and would never admit it although it was very true.

Harry gave them each odd looks and tried to catch either one's eyes but they were each, intent on staring at the floor. Harry looked down to see if he was missing anything exciting and found nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to ask about their strange behavior when Ron started a conversation about Quidditch and Harry, being Harry, couldn't pass that up.

*        *        *        *        *

Performance Day 

"Oh, class! I'm so eager to see your routines!"

Professor Starr clapped her hands like a little girl at Christmas time as she gazed across the sea of faces that made up her Muggle Arts and Entertainment class. Hermione didn't know what her Professor would do if the class was actually smiling and looking forward to performing their made-up dances instead of appearing to be attending a funeral. Maybe she would do her own dance.

The past week flew by and it wasn't as painful working with Pansy and Millicent as initially thought. Oh, sure, they still got into arguments at least eight times every rehearsal but with no curses thrown, Hermione would call it a success. 

"Now, everyone, sit down along the wall and we'll being momentarily. Any volunteers to go first?" Professor Starr asked.

Lavender's hand hot up into the air and she went to the center of the room with Parvati and Blaise. How Parvati and Lavender got to be partners nearly every time was a mystery to Hermione.

"Ok girls, show us your stuff!"

Hermione happily tapped her foot to the beat of _Love Shack_, a very upbeat song and watched the girls perform. They were surprisingly in sync with one another with hardly any errors. After their three minutes of fame, everyone clapped and watched as Ron's group was called.

_All Star _was clearly heard radiating from the magical speakers and they acted out most of the words for a stellar performance that caused a large round of applause.

"Great work!" Professor Starr praised. 'Okay! Hermione, your group is up!"

Hermione took a deep breath and went to the center of the room with Pansy and Millicent on either side of her. 

_All That Jazz_ was heard and Hermione took her cue. They each had a chair as a prop to use throughout that song and then went straight to doing cartwheels and handsprings for added effect. They had decided to skip _Grease_ and instead did _Dancing Queen_ followed by _RESPECT_. Each song lasted about forty seconds and Hermione was pleased with the end result. She felt they pulled off a great chorographed routine, especially for hating each other's guts.

The funniest performance was by far Harry's group. They did utilize he musical _Grease_ and did a rendition of _Greased Lightening_, chuck full of actual moves from the movie. Hermione had tears from laughing so much. It's not that they were bad; quite the contrary in fact. They were just so out of character, it was very amusing. 

"Ok, that's it!" Professor Starr announced once Malfoy and Crabbe performed _What's My Age Again_. Hermione couldn't of imaged ever agreeing more with them as they sang that song. 

"Brilliant class. You all are very talented," Professor Starr said seriously. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

*        *        *        *        *

Good? Bad? Tell me! Again, I know four months is a long time in between chapters and I can't apologize more. I am trying to have this finished within a month so I am kind of speeding through it a bit. It's just difficult to get excited about it because this is a 5th year story but with the 5th book out, so much of what I have written will have to be changed. Maybe once I'm done I'll rewrite this whole story. We'll see! Thanks for reading and remember to please review!

The songs mentioned in this chapter do not belong to me, but to their respective artists.


End file.
